TERI PARWAH HAI MUJE
by aDITYA rAJAT fan
Summary: me kabhi batlata nahi... teri parwah karta hun me haan...teen age is the most sensitve era of human life.. with over flow of emotions... the main problem teen agers have to face... is the GENERATION GAP between them and their parents. ager yehi generation gap ho...humare Abhijeet SIRor un ke bete ADI ke beech mein... to kia ho ga... LETS HAVE A LOOK... (edited the last chap)
1. Chapter 1

**Again a family oriented story from my side on this new year.**

 **teen age... the sweetest and the most sensitive era of life... with uncontrolled emotions... emotions flow like any thing ...elders and parents try to balance the flow but iin between this flow... they have to face some ups and downs**

 **unhi ups and downs pe hai ye story.**

 **HERE WE GO**

Abhirika are married here and their son is 17 years old a teen ager boy named Adersh Shrivastav (adi).

Dareya are living separately with their 12 years old son.

* * *

Adersh is a very intelligent boy , best gymnast of school and best in table tennis also. He idealize his Chachufrom the core of his heart and want to be like him.

He loves his father so much. and want to be the reason of his pride and proud. His father wants him to be good in studies and always wants to see him scoring good grades and marks.

And from here the problem starts.

Adersh is not that much good in studies but he can play nearly all types of sports , gymnastic and table tennis are his specialities. This is the reason that this father son duo are not so close to each other. Adersh wants to do something in sports. But his father wants him to be good in studies. Due to this they often have a behes with each other. And the stubbornness of Adersh (which he inherits from his blood) always play the role of fuel in fire.

The only lady of the house always try to handle both and get success but her efforts to bring them close always wastes.

And as the time passes it creates an invisible wall between Adersh Shrivastav and his father Abhijeet Shrivastav. We can termed it as a wall of generation gap.

Adersh's only best friend Aiyush having the sir name of Rajat Kumar mostly played the role of good listener to his friend's complain who always felt himself right and rest of the world wrong.

* * *

So today again this house went in silent zone which means some thing had happened . Its 9 pm and the lady pacing through the lounge area, looking tensed.

She murmur:9 baj gaye…. Abhi tak aye nahi… daya ne bataya itna tough case aj khatm hua...or abhijeet ko dcp ke sath meet... to matlab.. mood kharab...

(then look towards the room which is closed since evening)

murmured again : kal beauru se ... chutti ho gi... per kia bolun gi me Abhijeet ko...o GODplz help me...ye larka bhi na...

Then she heard the doorbell she tensely looked towards the closed room then to the main door. And move forward to open it

There she found two senior officers of cid Mumbai looking tired and dull and one of them looking really irritated.

She gave them the way and they entered inside.

The irritated one directly sat on sofa without asking any other one looked at Tarika who was looking tensed with sweaty face and asked through eyes while removing his gun and bedge. " kia hua"

Her single nod was enough to understand.

The irritated one ask :kahan hai tumhara ladla…

so... so,... gaya hai...

han... ab to sona hi hai us ne...itna mahaan kaam jo kiya hai...(tarika shockingly looked at him)

He glared : mera number bhi hai... college walon ke pass...

Daya tried : Abhi tum...

But Abhijeet ignored and went to his room while saying:

chutti ka din bhi insaan sakoon se nahi guzaar sakta…

both sighed.

Daya asked : kia hua tha exactly?

Tarika sat on sofa with: aj tumhare bhateeje ne.. school mein aik larkey ka sar phaar diya..janab.. kisi chotey bachey ko bacha rahey they…kal school walon ne phir se bulaya..

Daya smiled : khoon ka asar hai.. kisi ko musibat mein nahi dekh sakta..

Tarika replied: hmm..pata nahi kab sidhe hon ge dono..

Daya replied mushkil hai.. acha muje wo cheezein de do jo shreya ne mangwaein thin...

Haan lati hun..

...

...

On the way back from school after meeting the principal who gave the list of Adi's harkats... Abhijeet said while driving the car.

Adersh... tumhe parhaii... kar ke kuch banna hai ya... puri life isi khel kood mein guzaarni hai...

Adi tried to say something but abhijeet cut him

ye roz roz ka larai jhagra.. nbaat baat pe... kisi ko bhi maar dena... kia hai ye sab...

This time adi protested with : per papa... wo larke... us chotey bachhe ko tang kar rahey they,...

To...? Tum principal ho...?

Adi shook in no

ye pendulum ki tarhA sir mat hilao.. Samjhe..

Tarika wanted to say something but she stopped her self

And with this they reached home. Adersh directly moved to his room and close the door with the loud bang. Abhijeet pressed his teeth and move to his room.

 **On lunch**

Abhijeet was waiting for dinner. Tarika came with the dish and sit.

Abhijeet asked: adi kahan hai...

Aa nahi raha...

abhijeet who was pouring water in glass instantly placed the jug.

kia matlab aa nahi raha...

tarika said while forwarding the plate to him; wo us ka man nahi hai... tum...

Just then Abhijeet's cell rang. He stood up and said: me call attend kar ke wapis aaun to .. wo yahan hona chahiye...

before tarika reply he went while talking.

Abhijeet returned after few minutes and saw Adi sitting with red angry face. He totally ignored him and sat on chair.

Adi was sitting with irritated face not in mood to took the meal. And Tarika was sitting placing her palm on her head.

Abhijeet glanced at both and said in rough tone.

kia kisi ka bhi mood nahi aj is ghar mein khana khaney ka...kis baat ka dukh mana rahey ho ...?

Adi just jerked his head. Tarika said : adi.. chalo beta shuru karo..ye dekho... aap ki pasand ka...

Adi stood up : muje nahi khana... pasand ka khana..aap log kha lije..jab kisi ko meri pasand ki parwah nahi.. to muje bhi..

Abhijeet banged his cell on the table and stood up and called adersh.. who was moving to his room.

adersh...

adersh didnt stop. so abhijeet move behind him and turned him with a jerk.

and gave him a tightest slap.

 **end of the chaPPY**

 **please r and r**

 **and a happy new tear to all of u...may this year brings endless happiness in your lives**

 **god bless u all**

 **we will meet next year...**

 **tab tak ke liye..**

 **BYE**

 **TAKE CARE...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next update.**

 **Seriously...thank u so much friends.. For reviews..**

 **but... sadly.. reviews dikh nahi rahey..**

 **so.. sab ka separate thank u in next update..**

 **HERE WE GO**

Abhijeet bang his cell on the table, stood up and called Adi who was moving to his room.

Adersh…

Adi didn't stop so Abhijeet move behind him. Tarika stood up in tension. Abhijeet turned Adi with jerk and gave tight slap on his cheek.

Parho ge nahi… to zindagi bhar… yun hi bekaar raho ge…

Tarika looked at both with wide open eyes. Adi looked at his father with ultimate shock.

Abhijeet who was still in shock came out of it with Adi's voice.

Adi chewed : u are only a CID officer… u can never be a father.

Adi…. (tarika said)

Abhijeet didn't say a word but move to his room.

Tarika moved to Adi and said softly: beta.. aap… (Adi jerked his head tarika continued) aap ko papa jesa banna hai… to…

Adi cut her with: nahi maa …muje nahi banna in ke jesa.. muje chachu jesa banna hai… papa jesa nahi…

Tarika tried to say something but Adi ran to his room.

She also move to clean the table.

Abhijeet who was listening all in his room once again gazed at his hand from which he slapped his son and murmured : only a cid officer...

…

….

Adersh entered in the room and fall on bed. His red cheeks started getting wet.

Koi nahi.. samajhta muje…sab ko me useless lagta hun…. Aik bigra hua larka…(he threw the pillow in anger)arey ab us chote bachey ko agar lag jati to..papa ko lagta hai.. muje apne career ki fikar nahi…muje nahi banna papa jesa …me chachu jesa…per papa…

He hide his face and started crying.

…

…

Adersh entered inside his coaching class and went directly towards Ayush and sat beside him . Ayush looked at him he was sitting lowering his head.

Ayush said in low voice : oye kia hua … (Adi silent) Adiii..bol na ..

Adi look up and Ayush saw the blue mark on his cheek.

Ye…

Adi was about to reply when the teacher came and the class started. During the whole class Adi was very serious, fully concentrating on the lecture which made Ayush tense. He decides to ask him after the class.

Ayush sat beside Adi and started: ab bol kia hua …jo aj itna seriously lecture suna tu ne..

Adi just shook his head.

Arey bol na ..or ye moo pe nishaan kese aya…

Tumhare mentor ki wajah se…

Ayush in un believable tone: kia Abhijeet uncle… nahi.. aisa..

Adi glared : to kia me jhoot bol raha hun..

Nahi.. matlab… zarur tu ne hi ku…

Adi in complete rash : han han… tumhe bhi ab me hi ghalat lagun ga na… sab ki tarha..

Acha… dekh shant ho ja..hua kia.. ye to bata?

Adi told him, After listening Ayush said : me tujhe kal hi mana kar raha tha.. mat le un logon se panga.. per tu,,,. Or us pe ab.. uncle se misbehave karne ki kia zarurat..

Han … ab tum to yehi kaho ge na…(stood up in ange with) baat hi nahi karni chahiye yahan kisi se bhi…

Ayush replied bit angrily: han to mat karo na bat... per tumhe uncle se aise misbehave nahi karna chahiye tha... kitna piyar karte hain tum se wo... agar aj kuch keh diya..to tum aise..un ka sara pyar bhula diya...

Adi showed him the mark: ye ...ye hai un ke piyar ki nishaani...

Ayush try to change his mood : arey is mein kia hai.. muje to baba se... roz parti hai... ye (showed him his hand )ye dekh...kal hi unho ne scale se mara...

Adi glared: g nahi... muje pata hai... Rajat uncle aise nahi hain... or tu ne bhi wo sari harkatein chor di hain... to jab pehle maar nahi pari to ab kese..

Ayush laugh: matlab tu ne maan liya...ke ghalti teri hai...

Han...(then said) kia...tu phir se shuru ho gaya na...huh..tujh se to baat karna hi bekaar hai...

And moved forward.

Ayush exclaimed: arey ruk me bhi aa raha hun.. ruk to…

 **Night 9 pm**

Tarika entered inside the bed room and found Abhijeet sitting on arm chair and looking at tv screen where only a blank screen showing nothing. From his facial expression shows that he is physically present there. But mently he is some where else.

Tarika called him

Abhijeet…

Abhijeet came out of his thoughts; ha..haan tum kuch keh rahi thin…

Tarika sighed :9 baj rahey haain…tum…khana…

Abhijeet shocked: kia… 9 baj gaye.. muje pata nahi chala…wo Adi… us ne kuch khaya..

haan... zabardasti khilaya... ziddi hai bilkul apne baap ki tarha...

Abhijeet shook his head with: nahi Tarika..usey mujh per nahi jana hai... me to bas aik CID officer..

Tarika sat in front of him : Abhijeet wo naadan hai... bacha hai... isi liye ye sa keh gaya..

wo bacha ab 18 saal ka honey wala hai...

Tarika : to tum bhi to usey dant ke samjha saktey they na...hath uthana zaruri tha..

Abhijeet frustated a bit: To tum hi batao ...me kia karun...ye kisi tarha sambhal hi nahi raha... har ulti seedhi cheez mein interst hai... bas parhai mein nahi...

han... usey chachu jesa jo banna hai...

Abhijeet glared :or ye ghalat fehmi pata nahi kahan se ho gai... sahabzade ko ke... in ka chachu sirf darwaze torta hai... kabi parhai nahi ki...

(then said after sighing deeply) sach mein Tarika.. kabhi kabhi sochta hun...ke agar kabhi muje kuch ho gaya to... (Tarika shiverd, he continued)..to is kakia ho ga...ye apne peron pe kese khara ho ga...per isey to kisi baat ka ehsas hi nahi hai...

Tarika pressed his palms and said :to yehi baat usey pyaar se samjhao na...ghussa.. hath uthana.. ye sab...

seeing abhijeet again lost some where tarika said while standing: acha... chalo... utho khana kha lo... lunch bhi nahi kiya...utho..

Abhijeet denied with: nahi... mera sach mein man nahi hai...tum kha lo...

Han sun liya... muje bhi tum agle 5 mint ke ander dining table pe nazar aao samjhe...

And she move out side.

Abhijeet murmured : Hitler khud chala gaya.. isey chor gaya...

And stood up to move out..

 **end of chap..**

 **plz r and r**

 **next update will be on friday**

 **till then**

 **take care**

 **shzk(zehra)**


	3. Chapter 3

thanks to all of u... for such a great response...

krittika: thanks... he he he he

AS Anjana: same here yaar,...

Kamikaze Black: wow.. nice to see u after such a long time...thank u..

Chunni: chunni g... app ki request accepted ...or aap request nahi order diya kije..

love duo and crazy fr abhirika: yaar you are right.. per har waqt ye possible nahi hota na... thank u so much..

Mistic Morning : lo agaye daya sir...ab to atey jatey rahein ge... thank u so much...and thanks for pointing the mistakes in first chap

Guest : lije... rajat sir bhi aa gaye finally...thanks..

Sariya : thaks ... and daya sir k son ka name hai is mein...

Guest, priya, abhijeeteye, Harshit Shetty, Guest, aditi, Guest, Guest, Guest, K, Abhirika mylove, Sakshi, Abhi's Sunshine : THANK U VERY VERY VERY MUCH TO ALL OF U.

AND a huge huge thanks to all ...who reviwed the first chapter... THANK U SO SO SO MUCH

 **HERE WE GO**

 **Next morning**

Adersh open his eyes and found the clock striking 6;30.

He murmur while rubbing his eyes; arey 6:30 baj gaye …maa ne uthaya nahi…or papa bhi to…

Unknowingly his hand move to his cheek and his expressions changed in to annoying and hurt.

He jerked his head and move for freshening up. He came out of the room and found the lounge empty. He was moving to kitchen to meet his mother when the landline rang.

He receives the call.

Hello…

Kiun bhaeee aaj to mosam kuch kharab lag raha hai…

Oh… chachu…

Nahi… chachu ka bhoot…

Noticing the silence from other side caller said in serious tone: Adi kia hua hai… kia aaj tarika ne phir se tumhare kaan ke pass alarm rakh diya…?

Nahi chachu…

Phir abhi se dant pari ho gi zarur…

Adi's silence gave the answer to daya.

Daya said: wo kal ki baat pe….? Arey yaar to bas sorry bol de…maan jaye ga wo.. waise itna bhi kharoos nahi hai tera baap….

Daya was expecting some tease or anything but what he heard in reply is.

aap ne itni subha kese fon kar liya…?

Daya smells something but decide not to drag the matter. So said casually.

Han wo Abhi ke cell pe try kar raha tha to off aa raha tha Tarika ka cell phone busy… to socha ghar pe kar lun…tum bua do ge please…

Ok me bulata hun…

He put the receiver on telephone rack and looked around then went to his parents room . finding it empty he move out towards the garden.

There he found Abhijeet sitting and reading the news paper. He move forward with slow steps and hesitatingly called him.

Papa….

Abhijeet looked at him and unknowingly his eyes focused on his cheek. Finding everything ok he repliedwhile again looking in news paper.

Bolo…

Adi doesn't look in his eyes and said: wo chachu ka phone hai…landline pe….

Abhijeet stood up and moved inside Adersh silently followed.

After ending the call with daya Abhijeet was moving back to his room when Adi called him from behind.

Papa….

He stopped but didn't turn.

Adi said : I m sorry papa… muje kal wese behave nahi karna chahiye tha…

Abhijeet said in emotionless tone: theek hai… agey se khayal rakhna…

Saying this he moved inside his room.

Adi smiled on his own: papa sach mein aap bahut ache officer hain per papa nahi..

He moved to his room shaking his head. Entering inside he sat on bed.

kia forces mein rehne se sab aise ho jate hain…nahi..Ayush Ashish in sab se to kabhi aisa nahi suna..kia me hi itna bura beta hun?shayed haan..chalo koi baat nahi ab papa ko me khud ko kabhi smjha to paun ga nahi kia fayda…

Here abhijeet too entered his room.

Kia hota ager pyar se do shabd keh deta to?sahi kehti hai Shreya gher pe bhi inspector mode on rehta hai mera..aya to tha khud se phir me do teen baatein sahi se..(shook his head irritatingly )mujhe ata bhi to nahi..kia baat karun is se..nahi yehi theek hai sakhti mein rahe ga to theek rahe ga haan..

Both tried hard to prove themselves correct, but both knew they are not.. But human nature. Can not accept the fault in himself

…

…

Its 7:00 am when Rajat got ready in track suit and came out in garden waiting for ayush. After some wait he called him from outside.

Arey ayu… kitni dair hai beta… me lait ho raha hun…

Aya baba…

Jaldi aao.. nahi...to me akela chala jaaun ga jogging pe…

And after two minutes Ayush came out running. A… agaya…agaya…chaliye…

Rajat while moving with him: wese itni dair kahan laga di…

Arey wo mere joggers… aik tha… aik mil nahi raha…tha…

Han to jagah pe rakho ge tab hi miley ga na…

Ayush ignored his tease and said: aik to ye mumma bhi na… pata nahi kab aaein gi..koi cheez jagh pe nahi mil rahi…

Rajat murmured: wohi to mera bhi problem hai,,…

Both looked at each other and laugh.

After some time when they sit on bench for a breath. Rajat felt Ayush much silent so asked. Kia baat hai… koi bara chup chup hai aaj…?

Ayush shook his head with kuch nahi baba.. bas aise hi…

Rajat said bit philosophically : wese Mr Ayush Rajat kumar …jahan tak me aap ko janta hun…aap is track ke teesre round mein hi haye haye karne lagte hain… or aj purey 5 rounds liye hain… bina roye…

Ayush looked at him with shock: kia… panch rounds...

Rajat nodded smilingly. Then said.

Han… to ab batao… wo baat…

Ayush started:baba mujhe kuch nahi hua sachi..wo to bas Adi

ab kia kiya us ne…

ap ko ye kiun lagta humesha wohi krta hai...is bar Abhijeet uncle ne kiya…

acha?(amazingly)tum or sir ki ghalti dekh rahe ho…matlab baat serious hai…

baba...

acha bolo…

Adi ne school mein aik bache ki madad ki….

Matlab phir kisi se bhir gaya…

pata to hai na aap ko..khair to school walo ne bua ko bataya..theek hai bata diya per nahi unhein pata nahi kia bukhar charha uncle ko bhi call kiya or uncle ne bua ko jane nahi diya khud gaye complain sunne..Adi ko bahut daant pari..uncle ka ghussa..samjh rahe hain na..?

Rajat nodded Ayush continued :aab Adi bhi kam nahi..rat ko us ne sari bharas khane pe nikal di..thori badtameezi bhi ki..uncle ne uspey haath utha diya,..

Kia…?itne bare larke pe…?

Han baba Adi bahut pareshan hai..aise to us ke ander low self-estimate ajaye ga na..usey lagta hai… us se koi pyar hi nahi krta…

Rajat sighed :pata nahi sir itna kiun strict rehte hain Adi ke mamle mein aise to bacho se….

baba aap baat karo ge?uncle bhi to aap ki tarah dost ban ke Adi se baat kar sakte na?

me…?Rajat replied tensed.

Ayush gave a disapointed look .

Acha me Daya sir se baat karun ga…

aap bhi darte ho?

Rajat stood up seeing this Ayush said: baba aap aik baar to...

tum ghar chalo ge ya panch rounds or laganey hain

Ayush made a face and followed.

…

…

The normal routine work had started since morning and now it's a lunch time.

Daya clearly notice the discomfort in Abhijeet's behavior but didn't ask any thing. Rajat too notice the same but didn't show any reaction. He didn't tell anything to daya because he know that daya is capable enough to bring out the real reason from Abhijeet's stomach.

…

..

Daya calmly listens all the matter then said: pata hai Abhi… aj meri us se phone pe baat hui… us ne aik baar bhi mujh se ye sab nahi kaha ke aap ke bhai ne muje mara hai.. warna pehle to har choti choti baat pe…

 **Chachu…papa muje video game nahi khelne de rahe…**

 **Chachu papa muje ye nahi dila rahey…**

 **Papa bas har waqt muje danttey hain…**

Is sab ka matlab samajhtey ho na…?

Abhijeet just nodded.

Dekho Abhi… wo bachha hai…or wo bhi aaj ke zamaney ka…haan me manta hun..ghalti ki us ne… lekin wo ghalti shayad itni bhi bari nahi thi…ke tum us pe hath uthatey..

Choti hi sahi..per thi to ghalti na…

To us ko kisi bari ghalti se bachaney ke liye.. choti ghalti ko is tarha sudharo ge…

Abhijeet furstated : to or kia karun me… samjha samjha ke thak gaya…zada ab manta hi nahii…to yehi aik rasta…

Daya teased: han jese ye rasta apnaney ke baad…khud to barey sakoon ki neend soye na tum…na hi.. apne hath ko baar baar dekha… na hi.. adi ke kamrey mein gaye…nahi khaney ko mana kiya…

Nai …ye tum…

Rehne do rehne do….abhi nahi aya me tum se milne… (then in serious tone) me phir tumhe keh raha hun... usey apne jitna mat samjho...ghalti per saza bhi do.. lekin ab jo ye 24 ghante.. kharoos chehra banye rakhte ho... us ko thora kam karo...aise na ho.. bat hath se nikal jaye...

isi baat ka to dar hai daya muje..ke agar zindagi mein koi bura waqt aya.. to kia karey ga ye..is se behter nahi abhi sambhal liya jaye us ko...

tum sambhal nahi bigar rahey ho usey...aya tha na wo aaj.. tumhe sorry kehne... do batein nahi kar sakte they pyar se...tum kia samjh rahey ho us ne dil se nahi lagai ho gi ye baat...

Abhijeet nodded sadly: haan lagai thi... tabhi to...

 **they were just finishing breakfast when tarika came with glass of milk.**

 **Adi... jaldi se ye piyo... school jana hai phir...**

 **Adi looked at the glass it was a plain white milk.**

 **Tarika said : sorry beta wo... hot choclate nahi bana payi...**

 **Adi just nodded with: koi baat nahi maa... me yehi pi lun ga...**

 **And he finish the whole glass without any other word. Then said while standing.**

 **acha ab nikalta hun... ayush wait kar raha ho ga...**

 **Then looked at Abhijeet and said without looking in his eyes.**

 **acha papa...**

 **abhijeet just nodded.**

 **Adi wave hand to tarika acha maa bye,...**

 **tarika too replied with wave.**

 **Adi went.**

 **Abhijeet suddenly speaks arey tarika... is ne to mere sath sath.. tum se bhi nakhra karna band kar diya...**

 **Tarika smiled sadly.**

to ab yehi le lo... (then said)wese meri mano... to us ko thora free hand do... sports mein interst hai na... to lene do..parhai ke liye bhi thora force karo... per please pressurize nahi karo...

Abhijeet still lost in morning.

wese sach bataun... me ne bhi aaj miss kiya... jab us ne dood peeney mein moo nahi banaya...

jab us ne Tarika ko jatey jatey aik bone crashing hug nahi diya..

jab us ne meri ankhon mein ankhein daal ker nahi dekha... bahut miss kiya...

Daya said to lighten the environment: han... hai to tumhara hi beta,,.. ziddi...

Abhijeet fired back with: han... or tumhara follower..kiun ke usey,,..lagta hai... tum sirf darwaze torte ho.. kabhi parhai likhai nahi ki tum ne..

sach mein...? (Abhijeet nodded) is ka matlab hai... ab to baat karni hi ho gi us se... akir meri image ka sawal hai...

 **end of chappy**

 **please r and r**

 **next update wednesday...**

 **till then**

 **take care**

 **bye**

 **shzk (zehra)**


	4. Chapter 4

Krittika: aj kal jo bacchey aa rahey na.. wo aise hi hain.. mere khud ke bhanje bhi...he he he

Chunni : yes... i m waiting for ur orders re... and about Adersh same source(*wink) and your idea/is chap mein hai...

Sariya : thanks yaar... and me ne aik scene dala un ka.. but roer bonding bhi aye gi aagey ke aik chap mein...

K: thanks yaar... dekho time se pehle kia... and about duo story... us mein thora time hai abhi..

AS Anjana, Kamikaze Black, Madhu, abhirika mylove, Harshit Shetty, Sakshi, Priya, love duo and purvi, Guest, Duo's fan, Sanjhana, Pinky : **Bohat bara wala thank you very much friends**

love duo crazy for abhirika: thanks.. but kindly explain ke aap kia kehna chah rahey they..

aditi: agey agey dekho kia hota hai... and thanks..

mistic morning : yes... lage ga ..bilkul..thanks

abhijeet eye: thanks for liking rajat...

sani: walaikum salam.. lije aa gaya aap ka demanded scene,,, thanks for liking...

Pwincex Angel: o ho.. my new reviewer .. welcome g welcome... and ty

akaash: thank u so much yaar.. for liking and about your query.. yaar.. baki writers k barey mein kuch nahi kahun gi.. per me apne liye aik hi baat kahun gi...Ke i am an Abhijeet fan...to muje jitne ideas aatey.. unhi ko dihaan mein rakh ke aatey...or jahan tak role reversal ki baat hai... me ne.. apni story Apne To Apne Hotey hain mein ye dikhaya hai... jahan... Daya ki beti Abhika... abhijeet se close hoti hai... or us mein... abhijeet strick father bhi nahi hain apne Bete Ansh ke saath..

once again thank u so much... and yea.. muje aap ke review ka wait rahey ga...

 **HERE WE GO**

Shreya came out of her bedroom holding her hand bag and gave the wallet to Daya.

Ye aap ka wallet…

Daya took the wallet and said: ye Ashu kahan reh gaya…

Chote sahib abhi tak taiyyar ho rahey hain…

Kia….? Yaar itna time to me ne aaj tak nahi lagaya …jitna ye laga raha hai…

Aap ka hi beta hai…

Haan ye to hai.. agar is ke baqi shoq bhi meri tarha hotey to kia baat thi… nahi?

Haan…acha ab jaiye… le ke aiye us ko bahir…

Daya smiled and moved.

Inside the room twelve years old boy standing in front of mirror and trying to set his hairs when he felt a smell of his favorite scant . He frowned and turned. He found his father applying the scant on his clothes.

Dad…..wo mera hai… rakhiye usey..

Daya put it back with: le mere baap ..rakh diya…

The boy again engross in his tashan when listens the voice of his father.

Ashu… tu chale gab hi.. ya me or teri maa chaley jaein…

Ashish said irritatingly: dad..dekhiye na… ye spikes nahi ban rahey …please help ….

Daya turned him towards himself and set his hairs then turned him again to the mirror.

Ab theek hain…?

Ashish smiled widely. Daya was about to go when he remember that he forgot to tie his shoe less, he sat on bed. Ashish turned to him and said.

Dad…. Please jaldi kariye…Avengers shuru honey mein… sirf 20 minutes baki hain… me ne bare papa sath dekhna hai wo…

Daya replied annoyingly: aik to tum dono ki ye sci fic habbits na….uffff…

Then stood up with : chalo….

….

Adi entered inside the house after coming back from his karate Class and saw Ashish sitting near Abhijeet and both were so much engrossed in some discussion. He looked at them , Ashish was eating chocolate and excitedly listening to the story which Abhijeet was telling him.

Feeling neglected Adi was about to go when Ashish called him.

Bhai… aap bhi aao na… dekho na.. barey papa… kitni interesting story suna rahey hain…discovery ki..

Adi made a face with: muje nahi sunna tu hi theek hai… batein bhi parhai wali karta hai….ye sab cheezain… tu hi sun…

And move to the back yard.

Ashish said while making so many faces: ye …bhai ko…science or parhai wagera se itni chir kiun hai… kia musibat hai bhaeee..

Abhijeet just sighed.

…

….

Daya ends the call with his informer and turned to go. There he found the teen age of his buddy sitting silently. Daya thought for a moment then move to him.

Bhai aaj thora zada mood off lag raha hai...

Adi said in annoyed tone : chachu aap to jaantey hi hain... phir...

Daya said : haain... me janta hun... kia janta hun...

to aap keh rahey hain... papa ne aap ko kuch nahi bataya...

Han... bataya tha...per..

Adi made a more annoyed face.

Daya said softly: Adi... naraz ho papa se...?

Adi shook his head in no but didnt replied.

adi... beta us ne tumhare bhale k liye hi...

aise bhala kiya unho ne... chachu...

per beta... tumhare liye wo kitna kuch...

Haan chachu... unho ne mere liye.. sirf mere liya kiya... per wo mere papa hain... caretaker to nahi...kabhi unho ne mujh se pucha... ke Adi.. tum kia bano ge... kabhi koi choice di...? nahi na... akhri baar kab unho ne mujh se baith ke idhar udhar ki baat ki thi ..yaad nahi muje... unhe meri sirf burai dikhti hai.. me fail hota nazar aata hun unhein... per me medal bhi to nahi dikha pata apne...

 **Abhijeet was in his study when Adi knocked the door. papa... me ander aaun...? haan aa jao... adi entered inside and found abhijeet busy in some work. he stood silently and was feeling nervous.**

 **papa ko result dikhaun ga... to ghussa hon ge... nahi pehle gymnastic mein jo medal jeeta wo dikhata hun... nahi... result.. madel.. arey nahi nahi...**

 **he was fighting with his thoughts when heard : han to aaj result tha na tumhara...**

 **adi nodde nervously . Abhijeet said : to dikhao...**

 **Adi forwarded the result card and stood there lowering his head.**

 **abhijeet's facial expressions started changing . Seeing the color of his father's face Adi started shivering internally. after scanning the whole Abhijeet jerked his head and looked at adi**

 **ye kia hai...**

 **wo... papa ... res..result**

 **wo to mujhe bhi dikh raha hai... per aisa result kiun aaya...?**

 **wo papa me ne koshish..Adi looked down.**

 **kia koshish haan?Sara saal uchal kood.. larai kar ke koshish... ye koshish hai... ?or uper se moo pe jawab diye ja rahey ho...**

 **i m sorry papa... agli baar nahi ho ga sorry...**

 **abhijeet pressed his teeth with: agli baar tumhare pass koi chance hi nahi ho ga... adersh shrivastav**

 **k..kia matlab,,.. Adi asked fearfully**

 **matlab ye... ke agar.. agley saal bhi yehi haal raha... to i will send you to the boarding school. saying this he stood up to move out.**

 **Boarding... per papa me...**

 **But Abhijeet moved out.**

 **Adi whispered: Me ne aik gold medal bhi jeeta tha papa...**

Daya really felt bad for him but this time he cant do sampathies with him because he is a teen ager young blood

so said: adi dekho beta...ye parents na bari ajeeb log hoty hain... ye baz dafa/... apne emotions theek se bahir nikal nahi paatey.. lekin is ka matlab ye nahi ke ye humari fikar nahi karte hum se pyar nahi karte...me maanta hun... abhi utna expressive nahi hai.. agar hai.. bhi to ghussa zada express karta hai..or pyar express karne mein bhi ghussa hi nikalta hai... is ke moo se,...per beta... wo tum se.. bahut pyar karta hai...he really loves u...

wo nahi chahta... ke zindagi mein... kabhi bhi... tumhe kisi pe dependent hona parey...

Adi said : to aap or Rajat uncle bhi to... Ayu or Chotey ke barey mein yehi sochtey hon ge.. per aap log to aise...actually chachu...me hun hi aisa... ke papa kabhi muje...

He stops .

this time daya spoke with some hurt: acha... ye to yaad raha... ke us ne kab kab daanta... per ye yaad nahi.. ke us ne kitna kitna pyar kiya

muje aaj bhi yaad hai... jab tumhe typhoid hua tha or ...

...

..

 **Abhijeet and daya were sitting in beauru cafeteria and waiting for their order. Tarika had gone for some confrence..**

 **Abhijeet said to daya : acha hua shreya aa gai... gher pe... nahi to bari problem ho jati... Adi to bukhar mein tumhe pata hi hai kesa ho jata hai...**

 **hmm.. yaar bacha hai... ye to ho ga hi.. phir maa bhi pass nahi.. tum bhi yahan...**

 **han ye to hai...acha... shreya ko kab nikalna hai... ?**

 **6 baje... wese wo apni or Ashish ki packing kar ke aaii thi...to...**

 **chalo acha hai...(then looked at his watch) arey yaar order kitni deir mein aaye ga.. jaldi se kha ke niklun me...**

 **(then looked at daya annoyingly)**

 **tum ne bhi muje aise hi apne sath... bitha liya... ab tak ghar pohanch bhi chuka hota/..**

 **daya glared : baat suno... tum ne nashtey mein sirf aik rusk khaya tha... lunch bhi nahi kiya...ab ghar ja kar bhi karne waley nahi ho...**

 **acha acha... ye mere karnamo ki list baad mein...(just then the order came)**

 **daya said lo aa gaya order...**

 **abhijeet sipped the coffee and about to take sandwich's bite when his cell phone rang**

 **he recives the call with: han... shreya bolo...**

 **and after listening something ... he stood up from his place...and cut the call with: me 20 mins mein pohanch raha hun bas...**

 **Daya too stood up: kia hua tum aise...**

 **he said hurriedly: arey yaar wo adi ... bohat ro raha hai... dawai nahi le raha.. vomiting bhi...me me nikalta hun..**

 **daya said : acha ruko me bhi chalta hun.. or tum ye sandwhich...**

 **But he moved out.**

Aise daur ke nikla wo... jese,.. mano koi disaster hi ho gaya ho... (then looked at adi who was now looking down)ye pyar nahi tha beta...?

silence prevailed for some seconds.

saying this daya stood up and pat his sholder with: aik baar zara flashback mein ja ker dekho...

and move from there.

he came inside the lounge and found Abhijeet and Ashish playing some sot of game and laughing.

he called Ashish ashish ..beta ye mera cell lo... or rajat uncle ko fon kar ke pucho... wo ghar pe hain ya nahi... muje kaam hai un se...

Ashish left Abhijeet's hand and made a face: dad me... panja lara raha tha na...

Ashish...

seeing daya's face ashish took the cell phone and went.

Abhijeet already sensed that daya want to talk to him so he didnt interfere.

after ashish's departure daya started straight: to... bhatije pe bohat pyar aa raha tha.../?

abhijeet looked at him he said

kabhi adi ke bhi aise hi lad kar liya karo...us se aisa paish nahi aa saktey tum...?

abhijeet looked at other side with: muje ye lad pyar wagera jatana nahi aata...

daya glared at him: bekaar ki batein mat karo... mera personal experience hai...

 **adi's sleep broke because he was feeling nausea. He coughed . listening the voice shreya came in.**

 **adi kia hua beta... uth gaye aap...**

 **adi made so many faces and coughed again shreya came to him and patted his back :**

 **kia hua... vomiting aaii hai...**

 **he shook his head and said : chachi papa... papa ko phone chachi... and vomited out in the bag brought by shreya..**

 **Shreya pat his back: beta koi baat nahi... koi nahi...**

 **and wipe his face.**

 **he cried suddenly: chachi papa... papa ke pass jana hai...**

 **shrreya said : aap leto me papa ko call karti hun...**

 **then place her hand on his forehead : arey bukhar to phir se...**

 **he cried again: maa... papa... papa...**

 **shreya was diling the number when another cry came**

 **Ashish who had already moved to his brothers room found elder one crying he first tried to reach his bhaiya to give his condolence but unable to do so started accompanying him**

 **shreya took him in her one arm and from the other she was rubbing adi's head who was not in mood of stop crying and she also talking to abhijeet.**

 **after cutting the call shreya said: beta papa aa rahey hain.. bas...aap rona band karo...**

 **aadi made a face**

 **at the same time ashish: mik ..chocate...**

 **when shreya didnt repled him he slapped on her face with his little hands**

 **mik... mik...chocate...**

 **shreya stood up and said to adi while ruffling her hairs : beta chachi abhi aii.. chutkoo ko milk de ke...**

 **adi again about to cry so shreya said: beta rotey nahi na... good boy ho na...**

 **adi just nodeed and shreya went**

 **adi hide his face in pilow and started crying silently when felt a hand on his head.**

 **he turned and just hug the figure sittig beside him**

 **papa... me aap ko itaaaa yaad kar raha tha... mere sir mein... itaaaa dard bhi ho raha tha...**

 **papa ruflled his hairs with: sorry mera bacha... me itaaa late ho gaya...**

 **he said in muffled voice: papa... taangon mein bohat dard ho raha hai... or sir mein bhi ... (and suddenly started crying with voice)**

 **acha..mera pyara beta... bas... aise rotey nahi na.. aap to brave boy ho...**

 **but he cried more**

 **papa... vomiting bhi hui... or.. or... chachi bhi pass baithi nahi...aap ...**

 **his papa said : acha.. app do mint ruko(separated him) me aap ki ma ko call kar lun...**

 **adi once again put his head in his father's lap with: nahi... aap yahin pass baitho...**

 **he said bachey bas do... acha only one mint...**

 **he shook his head with : nahi muje rehna hai aap ke pass(and started crying again now with much louder voice)**

 **he pat Adi's head with:acha... nahi ja raha me kahin bhi apne bete ko chor ke...**

 **but the sobs didnt stop so he said in secretive tone.**

 **aap is tarha ro ge.. to Ashu kia sochey ga haan... ke mere bhaiiya.. aise rotey hain... bacho ki tarha...hawww...**

 **sobs lowered a bit. He started patting his head** **and Adi unknowingly dozzed off feeling the sooth of fingers**

 **at night his sleep broke due to thrust and he saw his father beside him in half lying posture with his hand still weaving his hairs..**

 **he called him : papa...**

 **at very first call he opened his eyes with : han beta kia hua...?**

 **papa... pani..**

 **his papa made him drink some water and he again slept peacefully.**

 **after some more hours he feels some wet thing on his forehead which was providing him cool but due to med effect he was not able to open his eyes**

 **in short during the whole night when ever he came in senses he found his father near him.**

Adi called in trance: papa...

then looked around.

sach.. me.. me to bhul hi gaya tha...wo sara pyar.. wo sara lad... aik dafa... aik cheez ko mana kar diya... ya dant diya to...u can never be a father... chi...i m really sorry papa...

then said in determined tone:nahi... muje.. me papa se baat karun ga... abhi abhi sorry bolun ga...

he stood up to move in.

...

..

Daya stood up with: us ke aney waley kal ke liye... us ka aaj barbad mat karo...Tumhara beta... tum se bahut pyar karta hai.. Abhijeet..usey is tarha kho mat dena...chalta hun...

Abhijeet sat there lost in his thoughts. After some time he started feeling relax like he found the way of a complicated journey like his mind become crystal clear... like now he know what he actually wants.

With fresh and clear mind he planned to go to the backyard whenland line interrupted.

He recive the call with hello..

Hello Abhijeet...

Adi entered inside with relaxed mind and saw his father busy in some phone call so he waited there. But after some time he move upstairs hearing his mother's call.

listening something from his Boss some lines appeared on abhijeet's forehead.

he ended the call with: g sir me samjh gaya...

Then sat and sighed.

i m sorry beta...

 **end of chappy..**

 **isi tarha support karte rahiye...**

 **Saturday tak next chapter bhi aa jaye ga...**

 **take care**

 **bye**

 **shzk zehra**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chappy..**

 **me jaldi mein hun... to sab ko indiviual thanks nahi keh paaun gi...**

 **Thanks to all of u for your precious reviws ..thank u very very much.**

 **So... here is the long update for all of u...**

 **HERE WE GO.**

After attending the last lecture Adi and ayush came out from the auditorium and move to see the notice board. After seeing the date sheet of final exam. Like any other student they become tensed. Ayush looked at Adi and found him lost somewhere. He said.

Adi…sirf 15 days…yaaar….

Adi just nodded.

Hmm…

yaar... hua kia hai tujhe... lecture mein bhi ajeeb sa behave kar raha tha...ab exam date pe bhi itna simple reaction...

Adi shook his head: kuch nahi... bas yun hi... acha chal ab ghar... parhai bhi karni hai,...

Ayush felt something really serious but didnt force Adi to tell because he know that Adi will tell him very soon.

...

...

Adi entered inside and saw his mother ready to go some whre.

maa aj to aap ka off tha... phir...

beta wo... tumhari chachi ke sath market ja rahi hun... kuch cheezein leni thi...tum... khana kha lena...

ok... Adi just nodded.

Tarika said: adi... kia hua beta.. school mein kuch...

nahi maa...bas aise hi...

acha thek hai... dihaan rakhna apna...me jati hun...

and move to the door.

...

...

Abhijeet Daya and Rajat sitting in Acp's cabin in front of Acp sir.

Acp sir started: ye raha wo route jis se hotey huey.. us plan ko... Mumbai tak lana hai...wo plan is waqt Kahan hai... ye tum teeno jaaney hi ho...bohat hi important plan hai... ghalat hathon mein chala gaya to bohat tabahi ho gi...

Daya Asked: to phir sir... Abhijeet akela kiun...koi backup sath hona chahiye...

mahi... strict orders hain... ke kam log involve hon is mein...

Abhijeet said: sir me handel kar lun ga...

good... or tumhare sath... teen or officers hon ge... aik crime branch se... aik stf se... or aik cbi se...

yes sir...

now... i think its enough... abhijeet jao tum ghar... subha pach baje nikalna hai tumhe...

Abhijeet stood up . Acp sir folded the map and stood up. Rajat's cell rang so he excused himself and moved out.

Acp sir said to Daya: daya... wo file apne pass safely copy kar ke pc mein se delete kar do...

daya move out to follow the orders.

Acp sir glanced at Abhijeet and found restlessness on his face he cant name it as a fear or something .

He asked: kia hua... koi problem?

no sir...

good...

Abhijeet turned to go.

Abhijeet...

he turned: yes sir...

Khayal rakhna apna...

yes sir...

now go...

abhijeet moved out and acp sir sighed.

ab aik or bete ko khoney ki taqat nahi hai mujh mein..

he move back to his seat and try to concentrate on work. But cant get rid off that feeling which was continuously indicating about some thing not good in future.

...

...

Abhijeet reached home and glanced at his watch..yes he is home has decided to open his heart..the fatherly emotions in front of Adi.

He thought for whole night..seriously in the fear of committing a mistake he is doing a greater mistake

He will leave tomorrow, he dont know he will return or not. Before going he should make sure Adi don't live with the life long grudge. As he had seen in Nakul. He wants to hug him tell him just like the childhood .

 **Papa hain na beta…**

he smiled pulling out the shopper from the car a new pair of sports shoe and some rock music cd. Adi will love this he is sure.. Last time when he gifted Adi something without occassion? He dont remember..

sach kehta hai Daya kharus ban gaya hun me…

He entered inside.

…..

…

Adi was sitting in his room looking at the time table,

only 15days..

No this time he will fulfil his fathers dream.. How can he be such an idiot..only things he can see is the anger..? The scare the love behind it..why was he blind to those? He was always comparing his father with his mamu or chachu..he forgot that different people have so different means to express love

Today he need to speak with him,last time when did they sat back and spoke?

Just chat?

Long long back..

Now a days after two three lines they start arguing..and most of the time Adi himself starts it

A small point abhijeet disagree with him and he starts..the only thing coming to his mind is _papa dont like me so he is opposing_

Adi was busy in thoughts when heard

"Adi"

He looked up, his father is standing there at his room door he wished to go and hug him..but something stopped him . today he understood not only his father is diffrent from his uncles..

even he is much different from his brothers..they do this hugs so easily and he is thinking

Abhijeet entered :

wo tum..tum parhai kar rahe they?

Abhijeet mentally slapped himself..again..once again..why cant he get out of this parhai thing..

Adi let out a small sigh; han wo history mein thori uljhan thi bas...

han history..wo..me..bata dun...

Adi frowned..his mind gave him strange alarm

ye papa ko kia ho gaya..wo history bataein ?per ye to kabhi bhi nahi kaha unho ne...bachpan se mumma parhati hain...

He said aloud "aap?"

Abhijeet too got he is moving in wrong track again

He said : nahi wo tumhari mummah nahi thi to..acha choro wo tum ne school se aney ke bad kuch khaya?

Adi nodded awkwardly

abhijeet nodded also.

Both are thinking when landline rang. Adi looked at Abhijeet and moved out.

It was ayush informing their tution teacher has called them for some special lectur Hee. kept back the phone and turned to Abhijeet.

Abhijeet had already heard the one way conversation. His face fall..

Adi noticed it and said :wo ayu ne kaha...

Abhijeet cut him :haan jao..der ho jaye gi...

Adi looked at abhijeet keenly..and after long years called in a cute tone

"papa.."

Abhijeet didnt looked at adi but looked away

niklo tum Ayush wait kar raha ho ga..

nd moved to his room

Adi sighed : papa ko kia hua?chachu se jhgra hua?ya dadu se?umm sayed ayu kuch bata paye..

And he too moved to his room.

...

...

Aftr ending tuition adi and ayu are returning home,they are walking to the bus stop when ayu speak up

tujhe hua kia hai..? subha se dekh raha hun..aise kiun moo pe 12bajaye ghum raha hai...?

Adi looked down "ayu.."

hmm bol..

me na aab se acha banne ki koshish karun ga (ayu frowned) ab se or dil nahi dukhaun ga papa ka..me bahut parhai krun ga..bahut acha..

Ayu cut him strictly ye tujhe kis ne kaha tu bura hai..?

nahi malum hai..

phirse ulta sidha sochne laga..tu bura nahi hai Adi, bas tu or uncle bahut diffrnt hain...per dono hi bahut achey hain...samjha?or haan agey se mere bhai ko bura bola na to dekhna..uncle ne kia peeta us se bura peetun ga..bilkul Daya uncle wala jhapar..

Adi smiled : Ayu me bahut dil se parhai krun ga..achey marks laun ga na?

bilkul...

per mere dimaag mein...yaar...me bahut dull hun...

chup phir se burai?acha chal me hun na..me tution lun ga tera..tu aj se parhai start ker or jo jo points mein problem ho gi note ker..phir me dekhta hun...

Adi grinned and both reached the auto stand.

...

..

Tarika entered inside with Abhijeet's clothes in her hand.

abhijeet ye tumhare kapre.. or kuch...

she saw him sitting on bed with the pic in which 2 years old adi sitting in his lap and playing with his laptop.

aise kia dekh rahe ho?

apne bete ko..

abhijeet?

Tarika mujhe kabhi kabhi bahut darr lagta hai...

Darr?

haan.. Adi mein ab bhi itni bachpana hai..zimmedari nahi hai.. wo kia kare ga..meri job aisi hai ke kabhi kuch bhi ho sakta hai...phir?tab wo kese...kia?

tum isiliye itni sakhti karte ho na?

hmm..mujhe nahi pata me kesa tha bachpan mein... mujhe kese parvarish mili..per mujhe har pal darr sa lgta hai ke ager me zada relax hun to Adi shayed bigar..Adi samjhta ho ga papa mujh se pyar nahi karte..apne chachu se shikayet bhi karta hai...per tarika mujhe jatana hi nahi ata pyar..

Tarika replied: pyar... jatatey to ho... per thora alag tarike se...

Abhijeet smiled sadly mere bete ko bahut shikayetein hain...tarika bahut sari..tumhein yad hai.. bachpan mein.. muh phula ke bolta tha papa bahut bad hain...jab bhi me us k saath nahi khelta tha, aj bhi... dil hi dil mein waisa hi kehta ho ga..us ke sapne us ki khusiya me kisi mein us ka saath hi nahi deta...per selfish ban ke... us ke liye sapne dekh sakta hoon... wo bhi apni marzi ke...

Tarika try to make him understand: per wo sapne bhi to us ke faiyde ke liye hi dekte ho...

per us ke sapno ki bali charha kar...

Adi came out from his room for drinking water when he listens some voices from his parents room he moved there and about to knock the door when.

Abhijeet... aisa nahi hai...dekho... tum insaan ho... farishta nahi... ghalti tum se bhi ho sakti hai...

per me ne usey thappar mara... kitne saal se... aik pyar bhara shabd to kaha nahi... phir to thappar marne ka bhi haq nahi hai na...Pata hy tarika raat ko us ke sone ke bad jata hun usey aik bar pyar karne per jab tak wo jaga ho bas tane deta rehta hun...

Adi want to rushed in and hugged him very very tightly but he kept standing there and listens.

aaj bhi jab... wo gaya tution ke liye... to aaj pehli baar... muje us ki parhai pe ghussa aya...me ne itni mushkil se khud se himmat ki lekin ye parhai beech mein aa gai...

Adi smiled tearily

Abhijeet after some pause spoke suddenly

mera aik kaam karo gi tarika... me jab chala jaun na kal...to usey kehna... kehna ke...us ka baap us se.. bahut pyar karta hai... bahut...or kehna ke ...muje maaf kar de...

Abhijeet tum ye sab...

nahi tarika... bolne do aaj...pata nahi... me laut bhi paun ya nahi... wo plan... plan itna secretive or sensitive hai ke... ab tak 20 officers us ke liye...

tarika felt the cold shiver but didnt spoke

me nahi chahta ke mera beta... anjan rahe mere pyar se... khud to shayd kabhi.. samney keh na paaun... please tum...

Then stood up and move to his cupboard and returned with a shopping bag

is mein... Adi... k liye... do gifts hain...usey bina occasion kabhi kuch diya nahi...to samjh nahi aya kia kahun ga...tum usey...

Adi felt his sobs wl come out so just rushed to his room.

he entered inside and closed the door and sit on floor.

pa..pa...

He sobbed.

mere liye.. itna pyar... or me...pata nahi kitni khawhishen qurbaan ki hon gi aap ne... kitna kuch... or me... aik thappar kia maar diya sab bhul gaya...

aap ko haq hai papa.. haq hai aap ko muje maarne datne sab ka haq hai...

mere liye sapne dekhna ka bhi haq hai...or un sapno ko pura karna mera farz hai...

he wiped his eyes harshly and stood up moved to the shelf he took some thing and stared it

some one inside him speaks: arey... ye to tumhara sapna hai na... isey kia kar rahe ho...

he said in determined way: nahi... mere liye... papa ne pata nahi kitne sapne kitni khawhishein tiyagi hon gi... kitni baar bhookey rahey hon ge... muje to chachu ne sirf aik bar ka bataya per pata nahi kitni..

(shook his head) to kia me un ke us sapne ke liye jo mere hi bhaley ke liye hai... apna aik sapna nahi tiyaag sakta...

he stared that thing for the last time and throw it down.

….

….

Abhijeet entered inside Adi's room and saw what he always wish

but at this moment he is not feeling happy not satisfied...he dont know why,...

Adi was sleeping bruying his face in the book He move forward and made him lay comfortably on the bed. He glanced at the book...

 **ye.. physics...mere dimgh mein ghusti hi nahi...aik to papers se chir... chalo... wo de diye... per ye physics ka paper hota hi kiun hai...**

to janab ko... history ke sath sath physics bhi pasand aney lagi...Abhijeet smiled sadly.

he placed the book on shelf and moved when his foot got hit with some thing. He look down and find the bin in which adi usually discard rough papers and all. He was about to push it forward when his sharp eyes caught some shiny thing in it. He bent down to took it out.

He glanced at it and suddenly felt something rolling down to his cheeks.

It was the golden trophy which was awarded to the winner of _under 19 inter school tennis tournament._

he smiled when he remembered the twinkling eyes of his son while showing this.

He felt very angry on himself after remembring his reaction.

 **han ye to theek hai... per ab zara parhai per bhi concentrate karo tum... jao Maths ki book le ke aao apni...**

This is the dream of his son this is the passion...

and he... he is forcing him to sacrifice his dream just because his own fear

How can he be so mean..?

He spread his hand on the trophy: meri wajah se...mera beta apne sapne qurban kare ga...kesa baap hun me...(then wiped his eyes and looked at Adi)nahi.. tuje kuch nahi karna pare ga...koi sapna koi khawhish nahi...

Placed back the trophy on the shelf and move back to Adi. Abhijeet covered him properly and kissed his forehead.

He turned and started moving. Suddenly he turned again and movd back to Adi's bed. He started staring at his face.

Suddenly he remembered Daya's words.

 **tumhara beta na... kabhi kabhi... bilkul tumhari tarha lagta hai... angry young man...bas farq itna hai... tum kharus ho... or wo nahi...**

he rufled his hairs.

Ayush got the sensibility of his father.

Ashish got the style of his father

but what his son gets..

NOTHING...

He wish that he could wake him up and told him that he love him love him alot...he is the only reason of his life after his duty... he is nothing without him...

He sat beside him and started his silent convo with his son.

Beta... papa aap se kuch kehna chahtey hain...aap na.. papa se naraz mat hona... papa really love u yaar...per me thora kanjoos hun... aap ko pata hai na...(smiled) nahi aap ko kese pata ho ga... me ne kabhi khud ko janney ka moqa hi nahi diya...per aaj me aap ...aap se kehna chahta hun... beta... ke aap ki har khushi pe muje bhi utni hi khushi hoti hai.. jitni Ayush or Ashish ke pita ko hoti hai un ki kamiyabi pe..per me na.. darta hun.. ke kahin... aap ko zindagi mein koi mushkil na uthani parey mere baad...(hold Adi's hand) aj bohat dar lag raha hai papa ko..kiun ke papa jantey hain ke shayad wo wapis na aaein... bas dar hai... to is baat ka... ke kahin aap se miley bina hi na jana parey... aap ko galey se lagaye bina...

words stuck inhis throat and he leaned back and closed his eyes.

 **doctor came out from labour room and informed.**

 **congratulations** **... aap ka beta hua hai...**

 **He felt like saari khushiyan aik taraf... or baap banney ki khushi aik taraf**

 **He asked: or tarika?**

 **wo thori weak hain... thori dair mein hosh aa jaye ga...**

 **nurse handed him the baby boy. He hold him very carefully and looked at his face.**

 **the pure innocent face... he remove the tears from his eyes and kissed him softly.**

he came out from his sweet journey and saw Adi moving his head in sleep. He patted his head. Adi turned to him and hold his finger and smiled in sleep.

Abhijeet's vision got blury and he traveled back to one more sweet memory.

 **He was watching some talk show when Tarika came with 7 months old Adi and said**

 **zara is ko pakro... me is ki Khichdi le ke ati hun...**

 **han me dekh raha hun...**

 **Tarika went.**

 **aa..aaa...hahh..**

 **Abhijeet glanced at Adi who was smiling on some thing.**

 **He took him in his lap**

 **arey... mera bacha kia ga raha hai haan...**

 **heehh..aaa**

 **aley wah..**

 **He spread his palm in front of him. Adi focused on his ring finger**

 **he showed him: ye dekho...**

 **Adi very minutely exemine the ring and then hold his finger tightly.**

 **aley... inni jol shey pakla papa ki fingal...**

 **he tried to free but Adi didnt left so he just smile and turned his eyes to the television. After some time he felt a sharp pain in his finger and shouted suddenly.**

 **aaaahhhh...**

 **hearing his shout Adi started making so many faces and then cried out loudly. Tarika also came.**

 **kia hua...?**

 **is ne meri finger ko khichdi samjh ke kha liya...**

 **he showed her his finger, where the teeth mark is visible.**

 **both looked at Adi who was now looking at his parents with really angly face.**

 **and a laughter blast echoed in the house.**

abhijeet laugh lightly but then bit his tongue because Adi frowned in sleep.

He removed the fresh tear formed in his eyes and lied comfartably beside Adi.

His one finger of the hand is in Adi's grip and from the other hang he is weaving his head.

After some time he too went in the dreamland.

After some hours some body called him.

Abhijeet... utho...

He opened his eyes and signaled tarika to lowerd her voice.

sshhh...Adi uth jaye ga...

Tarika whispered: 3:45 ho rahey hain... tumhe nikalna hai 5 baje...

he signaled her again and sat up then took out his finger from Adi's grip carefully and moved out with tarika after patting Adi's head.

...

..

after some time he got ready and came back to Adi's room and saw him sleeping he sat near him and looked at him. he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Abhijeet...

haan ..me me bas ja hi raha tha...

me is ko utha deti hoon...

and she was about to call him but he stopped her

na...hahi... soney do...(smiled ) kitney aram se so raha hai,...

hmmm...

Abhijeet stood up kissed Adi's head and both moved out side.

After some minutes Abhijeet stepped out from the house ... but with an incomplete feeling in his heart...he wanted to express his emotions to his son... but failed miserably ...

he feels that once again he missed a chance of express himself in time...

something deep inside his heart telling him he already missed a chance but this time the difference is...

This time he cant blame any accident any circumstances any thing because this time he is and only will be responsible.

and he left for the duty with a pray that God just give me a chance.

but he didnt know what destiny has planned for him.

 **end of chappy**

 **to..please ab r and r**

 **next update on Friday i know kafi lamba gap hai.. per due to some reason me update nahi kar paaun gi...**

 **tab tak... take care**

 **bye**

 **shzk(zehra)**


	6. Chapter 6

**here is the next update**

 **thanks to all of u for your support**

KamiKaze Black thanks yaar... but apne aap ki itni tareef khud nahi karte...he he he he he

As Anjaana : sorry for making u cry... but thanks

Chunni : yes thora sa.. or bhaee jo change karna hai.. us mein socho mat.. kar dalo boss

Mistic Morning : aww sho sholly...rula diya..thanks

love duo and crazy for abhirika : arey ,,.shanti rakho ..but is ka end is decided to i cant do any thing.. thanks

bossnbear : haan ..kahin kahin to me bhi royi .. but success.. thanks for the compliment

Guest : thank u so much..yaar dekho end to hona hi hai.. and about characters... sab ka jitna jitna part banta tha.. wo to de hi diya.. haan.. wo alag baat hai.. apne favs ko zada space diya...he he..

abhirikamylove, Krittika, aditi, Dips, Sakshi, Sanjhana, love duo nd purvi, love purvi, priya, Guest, sariya, Guest, sani, Shubhangi : **a huge thanks to all of u,.**..

KEEP YOUR PATIENCE WITH U WHILE READING SOME PARTS

a very long chapter ..

 **HERE WE GO**

Its around 8 30 when Adi woke up and looked around. He rub his eyes.

arey ...8 30 ho gaye...me kal raat kab so gaya...pata hi nahi chala... (then he smelled something) ye smell ...ye smell to papa ke deodorant ki hai... matlab papa yahan...mere pass

He was about to st up when his eyes caught the glimpse of that golden trophy.

which he discarded last night

ye idhar wapis kese aaii….papa aye they…or ye idher… idher..mumma..mumma...

and he moves out of the room

Tarika who was arranging the kitchen came out.

arey Adi.. kia hua... aise chilla kiun raha hai...?

mumma... papa... papa...kahan hain..?

adi kia hua tujhe? tu...

mumma plz...

beta tere papa ko nikalna tha na mission ke liye...wo to subha 5 baje hi...

Kia? adi shouted suddenly.

Tarika was shocked: adi kia...

mumma aap ne uthaya kiun nahi ... me papa se...

arey me n uthana chaha tha per unho ne mana kar diya...

to aap ko muje uthana to chahiye tha na...

Tarika decides to change the topic

acha... ab is pe baad mein baat karte hain... tum fresh ho jao me nashta...

muje nahi karna.. He turned to go.

Tarika standing at her place and looking at him .

After taking two three steps aap... aap... nashta lagaiye me ata hun...

And move to his room.

Isey kia ho gaya..pehli bar to nahi gaye abhijeet mission pe..aise kiun react kar raha hai?or subha uthte hi papa?sb theek to hai…?

…

…

Adi trying to concentrate on the German history but after about half an hour he closed the book and got up from the chair. He started pacing in the room.

sensitive mission hai... ab tak 20 officers... nahi hahi ... ye me kia... papa to experienced hain... (shook his head) me bhi na... jaldi nahi uth sakta tha... is liye papa kehte hain jogging ki adat dalo...

(pressed his head) kia karun... han... chemistry parhta hun...

He opened the book of organic chemistry but after about 10 minutes he close the book.

kia yaar... kuch samjh nahi aa raha... He heard a loud horn so move to the window and saw that the man from their neighbors is pressing the horn to call his son outside. The boy came out and they went.

Adi kept standing there . His mind started thinking on the same track

papa... ko itna pareshan to kabhi dekha nahi... phir is baar..darr... nahi nahi papa ko darr... mere papa...

han... ayu ko call karta hun...

He was about to dial Ayu's landline but stopped :

nahi nahi... wo pareshan ho jaye ga...

He kept back the receiver

….

….

Its a Sunday afternoon when the door bell rang and Tarika opened the door and find Daya and Ashish there

Ashish coming inside looked around : bhai kahan hain?

apne kamre mein (tarika noticed adi coming out) lo aa gaya..

.bhai..

adi just nodded tarika and daya exchnged glances and daya gave ashish a soft push.

Ashish moved to adi

mausi keh rahi thi ayu bhaiya or aap aaj kal bahut parhai kar rahey hain...to me ne socha aap bore ho gaye hon ge to aap ke liye kuch film cd laya hun..chaliye na dekhte hain...

Adi just smiled: nahi.. tum dekho... muje... muje kaam hai...

ashish made a face : me ... sath mein dekhne ke iye laya hun... or aap keh rahey hain... akele dekhun... chaliye na...

adi looked at him with firey eyes and said: me ne kaha na... nahi dekhna...

ashish lowered down his gaze

adi looked at daya and tarika: maa chachu.. me ayu ke ghar ja raha hun... ata hun thori dair mein...

They just nodded simply .

Adi looked at ashish and ruffled his hairs with: i m sorry...

and went.

Ashish set his hairs again and made a face with: ab me kia karun... bhai to gaye...

tarika smiled: aap... aap.. aik kam karo... bhai ke room mein jao.. or computer games khel lo...

ashish smiled widely: thank u so much bari mumma...u are great...

and ran to Adi's room.

tarika and daya smiled .

tarika said : tum baitho.. me pani lati hun... daya nodded.

Daya placed the glass on the table and looked at tarika who was sitting quietly

he said :kia baat hai tarika... koi problem...?

han... wo wo abhijeet... ne koi signal koi contract kiya kuch...

Nahi tarika kuch nahi..pata nahi kiun mujhe na bohat ghabrahat ho rahi hai...

tarika sighed: acha.. tum tension mat lo...sab theek hi rahey ga... dekhna tum...

hmmm

both become silent.

Both were trying to calm each other but both are feeling the tension graph increasing with every passing minute.

….

….

purvi was working in kitchen and rajat who has just came back from hq after a meeting was untying his shoe leas when the door ball rang

purvi said : rajat zara dekhein ge please...

rajat opened the door and found adi standing with serious face.

arey Adi tum is waqt... sab theek to hai...?

Adi just nodded.

rajat said acha aao ander aao...

adi entered inside rajat closed the door.

adi said: mama...wo ayu kahan hai?

rajat looked at adi keenly.

 **kahan hai ye einstein ka doosra janam**..

Rajat answered : wo room mein parh raha hai...

me jaun?

purvi also came out: arey adi tu... yahan is waqt... acha chal ab aa hi gaya hai to ye gajar ka halwa taste kar ke bata...

nahi... mami.. thank u... muje zara ayu se kaam...

noticing the restlessness in adi's behavior purvi said: han... tu pehle kaam dekh le.. ye baad mein...

adi move to ayu's room.

…

…

ayush was making the structure of carbon dioxide and murmuring; ye bas last bar bana ke... thora rest karun ga... adi ko call kar ke poochun,.. us ne kitna kar liya... he draw the last digram and close the note book when some body sat on his bed with a thud

He without turning: papa ye halwa aap hi khaiye... mere pass waqt nahi tareef karne ka...

Adi called out: Ayu...

ayush took 2 seconds to understand weather he listens right or not then turned and saw adi sitting lowering his head with sweaty face

he jumped down from bed and came near to Adi sat on floor in front of him

oye adi kia hua?

ayu papa... papa...

ayu hold adi's hands in fear: kia hua uncle ko... bol na kia hua,...

me papa se nahi mila ayu... me ...ne sorry nahi kaha..unhe... wo...

ayush left his hands and sat eside him ab bata kia hua...tu aise...

adi gulped down his tears and silent. ayush lift his face up and saw his eyes filled with tears

adi tu ro... acha dekh ..

but adi didnt let him complete and hugged him tightly. he cluched his shirt tightly to supress his sobs

ayush rubbed his back and with this adi started

me ... me sach mein bohat bura beta hun ayu... me...papa ko itni takleef...

Nahi adi..bilkul nahi..acha tu chup ho ja please...

but adi dint stop

ayu... tuje.. tuje pata hai.. papa kal raat ko mere room mein aye.. me thora neend mein tha.. papa ne mere sir pe aise..(he spread his hand on ayush's head) aise hath phera or wo .. me so gaya phir.. me nahi mil paya papa se... me...

and he started crying again. ayush pressed his shoulder acha .. bas dekh uncle ko bura lagey ga na tu roye ga aise..

but adi said in flow :me ne itna pareshan kiya papa ko... is se to behtar me paida hi na hota...

adi...(ayush shouted)hosh mein to ho tum... kuch pata hai kia bol rahey ho...

adi about to cry again when ayush chewed: bas chup ab bilkul... warna itni zor ka thappar parey ga tujhe ke moo ghoom jaye ga...

sorry...

ayush also calm down a bit both become silent aftr some time adi started in composed voice

me ne kal maa papa ki batein suni...yaar.. papa ko me ne is se pehle tension mein nahi dekha...kal raat shayad papa ro...(he stopped with the lump in his throat then said holding ayush's hand)

mera aik kam kar na please ... tu.. tu mama se pooch na...mission kitne din ka hai.. risks wagera.. papa keh rahey they ... pata nahi ab wo... please tu poouch na...

ayush patted his cheek and nodded. seeing adi relax a bit aush said

acha tu... baith...me gajar ka halwa le k ata hun ... dono mil ke khaein ge...

adi stopped him and stood up nahi me ab niklun ga...

arey ruk to thori dair...

nahi.. muje jana hai... parhai karni hai ...papa ka sapna un ki khawhish puri karni hai...

saying this adi moved out hurriedly , leaving the tensed ayush behind.

...

...

Ayush came out in garden where Rajat was reading news paper. He move to him.

Baba...

han...

Ayush sat silently.

Rajat glanced at him and askd casually ye adi itni jaldi kiun chala gaya... tension mein lag raha tha...tum dono ka jhagra hua kia../

ayush just shook his head negetively. rajat now looked at him keenly and found his son thinking something he placed the news paper on table and said

ayu... mera bachha... kia hua...haan...

baba... aap se kuch poochun...

haan poocho na...

sach sach bataein ge,...?

Arey me aap se jhoot kab bolta hun...

Nahi bas..

Arey pucho na..

abhijeet uncle wapis kab aaein ge..

rajat doesnt look in ayush's eyes and said: bas kuch dino mein hi... shayad 1 week or...

Baba mere taraf dekh k boliye...

rajat didnt look in his eyes nor give him any answer.

baba...

wo.. beta,.. me...

rehne dije... nahi ho ga aap se...

rajat lowered his head ayush too become silent. after some time ayu sighed and started

mera bhai... bohat pareshan hai baba...

me ne bohat dino baad us ko is tarha... toota hua... rota hua dekha...

Rajat looked at Ayush: Adi wo...

ayush sighed: baba ye mission bahut danfs hai na...?(rajat looked at him in shock)Adi ne uncle or Bua ki batein sun li thin..

Rajat took a deep breath: han beta... hai dangerous ... per aap log dua karo na sir ke liye ke wo theek rahein...

ayu asked : baba uncle ne koi signal wagera diya...

beta signal itni jaldi nahi aata.. bohat dihaan rakhna parta hai ...per sir theek hain...

ayu can clearly notice that rajats expressions are not coping up with his tone.

incomplete and irrelavant sentences...he know his father always spoke confidently looking in the eyes of the person in front of him but today he is hiding his eyes... it means that he cant tell him the truth..

deciding not to trouble him any more ayu placed his head on his chest

wese... is laad ki wajah pooch sakta hun...?

ayu said annoyingly: kiun... bataun...or wese bhi me.. apne baba se laad kar raha hun...to aap ko kiun bataun...

Ayu aap pareshan ho na?

Ayu stayed silent : baba... mujhe Adi ka ghussa OK hai.. per jab wo rota hai...to muje bilkul bhi acha nahi lagta...

To aap ho na.. Usey sambhalne ke liye...

Per baba ..phir bhi.. Abhijeet uncle ki baat to or hai... Jese mere liye aap ki jagah koi nahi le sakta chahe WO Adi hi kiun na ho...

Rajat sensed some thing wrong so ruffled ayu's hairs with

Ayush... Bachey kia baat hai. Baba ko nahi batao ge..

Baba muje na.. Kabhi kabhi bahut dar sa lagta hai... Muje pata hai aap logon ki duty ke risks ka... Per phir bhi kabhi bas aise hi...

Abhi se dar jao ge to brave officer kese bano ge...aap ko abhijeet uncle ki tarha banna hai na..

Wo bhi dartey hain...

abhijeet sir darte? Kis se?

Jab un ke bhai pareshan hotey hain...mujhe adi ne bataya

Per ...wo apne dar ko... Apni himmat se jeetne nahi dete

Ayu made a cute face and hugged his father tightly

Rajat kissed his head then said :Wese aik secret bataun...

Hmmm

Me bhi darta hun...

Kis se?Ayush asked

Just then they heard purvi's call.

In se.. Rajat said.

Purvi called from the door :Agar app dono baap bete ki lawn meeting khatam ho gai ho to kripya ander a kar khana kha lije

Ayush giggled and they moved in.

...

...

now three days have passed since abhijeet has gone. Adi is concentrating on his studies totally forget the other things. Some time he feels a fear in his heart remembering the conversation of his parents he didn't tell Ayu because he dont want to disturb him . he also doesn't share any thing with his chachu.

Every time when he try to talk to his mother he finds the scare on her face so ...

Tarika was noticing the change in Adi but didnt tell him any thing but silently praying for the safety of his child's father

Adi was seating with his books when tarika came inside with: chalo beta pehle dinner kar lo..phir baki ka parhna.

mumma aap please hum dono ka khana...yahin le aao na...

While taking dinner adi asked : mumma jab me chota tha to papa kabhi aise mission gaye?

tarika smiled: han gaye to they aik baar...

or me? mera reaction

tumhein bahut ghussa aya tha...tum na...

 **Abhijeet getting ready to go some where and tarika was arranging his things when they felt some tiny steps approaching to them. Abhijeet looked at her with wide open eyes and shook his head in no. When heard.**

 **Papa ...tata?**

 **They looked at the source and found 1.5 year old Adi standing and looking doubtfully at them**

 **Abhijeet smiled: Nahi beta papa to bas aise hi (then looked at tarika)hai na mumma?**

 **Mumma said: Han beta papa nahi ja rahe ..acha ap ye dekho kitni pyari sparrow...idher aao...**

 **Nai... Papa dodi...**

 **Tarika tried to take him but he refused to come and cluched abhijeet' s pant.**

 **Nai... pelo... Nai... Papa pash tana ay**

 **Abhijeet signaled tarika to stop and took adi in his arms Adi started playing with the collar of his coat without making any noise.**

 **Adi...**

 **Abhijeet try to divert his concentration and grab his hand But adi in reaction slapped his chest lightly**

 **Abhijeet felt his cell vibration so checked and found daya's miscall. He signaled tarika and said to adi.**

 **Adi papa sath aik game khele ga**

 **Adi looked at him he whispered in his ear; Hide n seek...**

 **Adi looked confuse so he put him down and said**

 **Dekho.. Mumma bataye GI... Mumma chupe GI papa or adi mil ke mumma ko dhoonde ge.. Papa counting karein ge..**

 **Nai nai me tount...**

 **OK...**

 **Adi started tarika hide behind the curtain**

 **After some seconds tarika said aa jao...**

 **Abhijeet and adi ran. Abhijeet** **pretend to find her but before him adi finds her**

 **Mumaaa... Adi exclaimed in joy**

 **Abjijeet said: Ab papa ki turn ..papa chupain ge**

 **Adi covered his eyes and started: Ban... Two... Theee Shiksh Ten. .**

 **When he heard no voice for some minutes he** **opened his eyes but doesn't find his parents around. First he scanned the whole room even checked behind the curtain.**

 **He started making faces: Mumma ...papa..**

 **Then move out from the room and saw the main door open so move to car porch.**

 **After checking some thing Daya closed the car bonnet .**

 **Tarika said to abhijeet Pohanch ke fon kar dena...**

 **Abhijeet nodded then turned to Daya: Daya ..please yaar jaldi kar.. Is se pehle k WO chota detective a jaye.. Phir to samjho ho gaya kaam...**

 **Haan boss bas ho gaya.. Baitho baitho...**

 **Abhijeet hurriedly sit inside.**

 **Daya iginated the car when.**

 **Papa... tatu...**

 **But Daya went off with abhijeet**

 **Papa... Papa.. .**

 **Tarika turned and found adi at the door Step shouting he was about to fall when tarika grabbed him and took him in her arms.**

 **Adi struggling. Papa dodi...Tatu...**

 **Beta WO ...abhi atey hain.. Aap..**

 **Nai nai... Adi to bi tana ay...**

 **Tarika moved back inside. Adi still crying loudly.**

 **papa dodi... Adi papa dodi...**

 **Tarika said while closing the door Han ..beta adi bi jaye ga... Per abhi na papa or tatu ice cream lene gaye...**

 **Listening this adi cried more. Aaaannn...**

 **After a one whole day when abhijeet came back he found the house unusualy quiet.**

 **Abhijeet said while entering inside: Ghar mein itni shanti...kese?**

 **Tumhara beta tum se naraz hai... Usey lagta hai...Papa or tatu picnic manane or ice cream khaney gaye hain..**

 **Daya who was entering started laughing loudly.**

 **Kia ice cream... Arey hum ne to...pani bhi theek se nahi piya...**

 **Ab ye baat usey tum samja dena Daya ...theek hai... Abhijeet said in tension**

 **Tum darr rahe ho adi se?**

 **Abhijeet made a face.**

 **Chalo koi to hai Jo tumhe dara sakta hai... Warna tum to...**

 **Ho gaya?..**

 **Daya nodded.**

 **Then said : AchA . .hain kahan chote sahab...**

 **So raha hai...**

 **Me utha deta hun**

 **And he move forward**

 **Nahiii... Tarika exclaimed.. Me ne abhi sulaya hai... Mat uthana bilkul bhi.. Bohat kam hain muje**

 **Arey hum dono hain na..tum kaam karo**

 **Yehi to baat hai...**

 **Boss ye to humein underestimate kar rahi hai yaar**

 **Aain?**

 **Haan... Tum dono mil ke usey sambhalo ge to... Me ghar ke bahir hongi kuch dair baad or tum teeno ander**

 **Abhijeet shook his head: tarika ab zada ho raha hai..jao tum humein dekhne do..wese bhi bahut toofan aney wala hai...**

 **Tarika irritated;Acha acha theek hai jao.. Or sotey sher ko jagao...**

 **Duo smiled and ran to adi. After some time tarika heard a loud cry. She pressed her teeth and move to the room**

 **Adi is beating abhijeet on his chest and daya is hiding his smile while abhijeet is trying to pick up adi**

 **Daya said: Adi papa ne na.. Strawberry wali ice cream bhi khai ..yummy yummy**

 **Again a punch.**

 **abbey daya chup reh na...**

 **Or pata hai... Chocolate...**

 **Adi cried Aannnn. Chochate...**

 **Daya mar khaye ga tu abhi ke abhi..**

 **but abhijeet recived another slap with: nai... tatu... good papa... dandey,... bad...**

 **Daya grinned: han beta pata hai me ne kaha adi ke liye le chale to papa ne danta mujhe..**

 **Tarika was looking at them with wide eyes and open mouth**

 **adi freed himself from abhijeet's grip and move to the corner and sat their with crossed legs**

 **Abhijeet looked :** **beta...chachu ko jana hai... jaye?**

 **adi was about to cry when daya took out the small choclate from his pocket**

 **ye khaye ga adi...**

 **adi smiled widely and accepted that.**

 **daya tu... ab sach mein marun ga...**

 **adi shoot an angry glance abhijeet immidiately put his finger on lips.**

 **Daya ruffled Adi's hairs and stood up. he patted abhijeet's shoulder while going and whispered good luck boss...**

 **abhijeet pick up the pillow to hit him but immidiately put it down seeing adi's gaze on his hand**

adi who was coming back to his room with tarika laughed loudly kia ... papa mujh se itna dar gaye... ye chachu bhi na..

tarika smilingly nodded.

adi excitedly asked:phir phir... papa ne muje manaya kese...?

tarika made him lay on bed and covered him sat beside him and said

tum ne purey teen din tak abhijeet se baat nahi ki thi...us din...

thr **ee days passed but still abhijeet's apology was unaccepted . when ever he tried to talk what he listens**

 **papa vely bad... bot ganney...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **tarika was watching television and adi was playing with his toys when abhijeet entered inside with a shopping bag in his hands.**

 **he smiled at adi but recives a glare in reply.**

 **he said to tarika: mumma... aap ko pata hai,,,, Adi ke liye na... itna bara .. gift aya hai pyara sa...**

 **adi looked at him but then again got busy with his toys.**

 **kia gift muje bhi dikhao please...**

 **nahi mumma wo adi ka hai...**

 **:he put the bag on the table and said with fake sadness: per adi to papa se ghuchha hai...**

 **he sat beside tarika and signalled her. tarika again turned her attention towards the screen and abhijeet was sitting silently not looing at adi. adi slowly crept to the table looked inside the bag and took out something.** **he excitedly looking at the box**

 **abhijeet said to tarika: ye itni achi si train laye papa/... per adi to papa se baat nahi kar raha...**

 **adi now stood up and come to his mother**

 **mumaa...**

 **forwarded the box.**

 **tarika silently open that and took out the toy train from it. adi smiled widely and grabbed that immidiately.**

 **tarika whispered in his ear:papa... ko ja ke pal kar lo.. good boy...**

 **but adi didnt listen she signaled to abhijeet: dekho... papa lo lahey hain.. cry cry...**

 **abhijeet rubbed his eyes and sniffed**

 **adi move to abhijeet and touched his face. abhijeet rubbed his eyes again and turned his face. adi with his small hands turned his face towards him self and wiped his invisible tears**

 **papa vely good**

 **Sachi?ab adi papa se gussa nai?**

 **Nai pel papa iecclem nai?**

 **Bilkul nai plomshh...**

 **adi grinned and gave a kiss on his cheek.**

tarika looked at the sad smile on Adi's face and become silent . feeling his mother's silence Adi said in calm voice.

maa...

tarika looked at him he said : me kamzor nahi hun maa... bas kabhi kabhi daar lagta hai... insaan hun na..

tarika lovingly pat his head. he smiled sweetly and closed his eyes .tarika started weaving his head.

,...

...

after washing his hands abhijeet turned and find his fellow officer jay looking at something. today is the tenth day since they left their homes their families.

few hours earlier their third team mate raj died bcause of tigers attack when they went out from their base camp in search of water later they found his body peices

being a leader of the group abhijeet controlled his sentiments and they buried those pieces in ground

now they return to the camp

abhijeet sat on ground ;kia dekh rahey ho jay...

sir... ye tasweer mili hai raj ke saman mein se...

abhijeet glanced at the picture

7 years old fatty boy in middle.. raj smiling widely on his right and a woman with contended smile on the left ..a perfect happy family

Abhijeet looked at jay. he smiled: mujhe meri beti yaad aa gai sir bas..

abhijeet silently looked at him actually he doesnt have any word to say jay sighed

sir... pata nahi. muje kabhi ghar jana nasib ho ga ya nahi... meri beti ne abhi chalna nahi seekha.. pata nahi us ke qadmon ki awaz sun bhi paun ga ya...

Jay... dekho... aise... bura nahi sochte...tum zarur ghar jao ge... sab acha ho ga...

sir.. raj ne kitne wadey kiye hon ge apni patni se...kitney wadey diye hon ge apne bete ko... sab aik pal mein hi...

Jay was looking really depressed so abhijeet turned bit strict.

jay ... you are an intelligence officer... tum is tarha himmat haar do ge... to kese chaley ga... ab ye apni shakal theek karo... jaldi...

sorry sir...

abhijeet pressed his shoulder: tum apne ghar zarur jao ge jay ...ye mera wada hai tum se...

Sir aap se aik personal baat puchein?

Pucho na...

Sir ap ke bache?family?

abhijeet smiled lovingly remembring that pinkish white face.

Meri patni or do bachey..

Bachey kitne barey...?

aik 17 sal ka ..or aik 46 saal ka. ..

Jay looked at him in shock.

Nahi... Matlab hai to wo mujh se sirf aik saal chota... Per kabhi kabhi mere 17 saal waley se bhi chota ban jata hai

Aap ke bhai...?

Abhijeet nodded

Haan us ka bhi aik bacha hey aur patni bhi..

kia sir ... jay smiled

abhjeet patted his shoulder and said:me zara bahir dekh ke ata hun...

jay nodded. abhijeet moved out wrapping the shawl

he shook his head: kitni asani se hum ...doosrey ka dukh bhula dete hain... shayad yehi... is profession ki sab se bari kharabi hai...

He sighed :pata nahi mera 17 saal wala kia kar raha ho ga is waqt... us ke or ayu ke exams hain... or ashish...us ne pata nahi kon si nai sci fic story parhi ho gi...(smiled) or wo... mera sab se bara wala baccha...jo bohat strongly sab ko handle kar raha ho ga...me pata nahi mil bhi paun ga... in sab se.. Tarika se...

he looked up at the vast sky praying for the safety of his family

and somewhere in his heart praying for his own safe return so he can complete his some incomplete tasks.

...

...

abhijeet is running straight on the road. some wounds are visible on his face. behind him 3 armed men chasing .he hide himself behind the tree and checked his gun only two bullets are left he peeped out and found one man looking here and there.

abhijeet bent down which created some noise and then a bullet pass from near his ear. he fired and that man fall. he came out and saw that man dead and no one around. he searched here and there but didnt find any one.

he took out the chip from behind his ear . just then he heard a voice.

officer agar apne ghar zinda wapis jana chahtey ho to plan humein de do...

abhijeet turned and found two armed man pointing their guns to him.

he smirked . mera to nahi pata lekin tum log zada dair bach nahi pao ge... samjhe...

officer akhri baar keh raha hun...

chahey kuch bhi kar lo.. me tum logon ki baat nahi manun ga...

a man fired a bullet on abhijeet's leg

agli goli sar pe ya dil pe lagey gi...

abhijeet took support of the tree and again smirked he took out the chip

ye lo...

they looked at each other. abhijeet fired his last bullet on the chest of the one he fall down.

the second one wo bent down to safe himself now stood up and again point his gun to him.

abhijeet again smiled ye plan agar hq nahi pohanche ga to tum logo ko bhi nahi miley ga..

and broke the chip in to two pieces.

the man who is pointing his gun now opens the fire.

one on his hand.

one on his heart

one on his head and

one on his stomach.

he exhaled his last breath on third bullet but just for the confirmation that man fires one more bullet.

 **r and r**

 **take care**

 **shzk(zehra)**


	7. Chapter 7

**bohat sansein rukin... bohat galey sookhey...bohat sarey ansoo bahey..**

 **I M REALLY SORRY FOR THAT**

 **or muje bohat sari gaaliyan bhi parin...he he he he.. me ne na aik hidden recorder lagaya hua hai.. us se aap logon ki saari batein sun leti hun...**

 **So me aa gai...phir se update le ke...**

 **HERE WE GO.**

Suddenly a thunder storm shook the room and a voice echoed

Nai... Papa...

Adii..

Tarika who finished talking with Shreya ran to adi's room She found him shivering.

He saw her

Maa... Papa ..papa ko us admi ne WO chip...

she ran to him and hold him from shoulders

adi mera bacha.. kia hua han... koi bura sapna dekha aap ne..

he doesnt reply but hug her tightly

maa papa/.. ko goli...teen .. admi..wo papa ko sar mein goli...

tarika rubbed his back with

adi .. adi meri baat suno beta..

But he started crying like his childhood after some seconds tarika separated him

Adi kuch nahi hua dekho beta..mumma sach keh rahi hain..

Mumma papa..wo..

Bilkul theek hain..pakka...

nai ... mumma.. papa papa ko 4 goiyan/... wo zameen pe...

Adi me ne kaha na...beta,..

he hold her hands: aap ...please app chachu ko call kije na... poochiye na un se...

adi... kia ho gaya beta... kia bachon ki tarha ro rahey ho..

aap please call...

Han beta abhi karte hain.. aap shant ho jao..hum karte hain call...

She hugged him with one hand and called daya

...

...

Daya gave back the glass to shreya after finishing the milk when his cell phone rang

tarika ...is waqt..

shreya who was going to kitchen stopped and come near.

daya recieved the call han tarika... bolo...is waqt..

daya... ye adi se baat karo...

adi se ...kiun kia hua...

He heard adi's voice : aap poocho na ..please..

Tarika put the phone on speaker and said.

Adi bahut ghabra raha hai..shayed abhijeet ko le ke koi sapna dekha baat karo tum...

han... adi beta...papa bilkul theek hain...meri baat hui thi un se.. wo theek hain..

muje bhi baat karni hai un se...

beta... aap ki baat...acha...dekho.. me agli baar baat karun ga na.. to aap ka massege de dun ga,,,

adi didnt reply

hello.. adi..

But adi lied again and covered his face.

tarika said : chalo theek hai daya... me baad mein baat karti hun tum se...

She cut the call and bend to adi.

Beta...

mumma mujhe darr..mumma aap yahan raho na please...

Tarika kissed his forehead and nodded, he after long time cuddled near his mother like a kid.

...

...

 **Night before the first exam**

tarika entered inside with her hand bag and said to adi

adi ...beta me zara aap ke chachu ki tarf ja rahi hun... thora kaam hai...

adi closed his books and said while standing up : me me bhi chalta hun...aap akeli..

arey me chali jaun gi aap parhai karo.. kal paper hai na..

adi smiled. tarika said acha beta me chalti hun.. or please kuch kha lena...haan

after 2 hours adi feels tired so close the book and leaned back kia yaar... tension ho rahi...pata nahi kal paper kesa ho ga... physics..ufff...

he looked around and saw a trophy which he won 2 years back .. **a silver colored trophy**.

beside that a **shield** which was awarded him by his school 7 years back when he got first position in 5th standard.

he glanced at the 2nd shelf ... oxford dictionary gifted by his father... **a gold medal** earn by himself .

adi stood up and move to the shelf he picked up **the gold madel...latest model of i phone**

then move to the corner of the room and put down the punching bag ... his favriote one...

then look at the bean bag and took out the pair of **punching gloves**.. his **wrist band a silver bracelet red colored muffler.. some cds**

he gathered all on the bed and then opened the cabinet of the shelf and arrangec all the things inside it ..his eyes caught the glimpse of the poster

 **Michel Jackson performing in his last concert ... messy roaring after hitting the goal .. sachin giving his speech after playing last international match of his career**.. Its a collage of differnt moments which was gifted by ayu on his 16 th birthday

he glanced the whole and then removed it and placed it inside the cabinet.

geometry box

a photo frame when adi got first position his matriculation certificate

a money box gifted by him

a pen holder curved with his name Adersh

he took out all the things and started arranging on the empty places. After nearly half hour he completed his task

papa ab ye sare hi mere sapne hain...me to aj tak bas..papa bas aap a jao..a jao na papa..promise ab nahi larun ga..aap ajao...

He sat down hugging a worn out teddy of his childhood. Then he lied down on bed hugging that and closed his eyes.

* * *

and two months passed. Adi's exams are over. Now he is waiting for result. Every time Adi feel afraid of this day because he had a fear that his father will scold him badly. He feel tension because he do not want his be izzati.. after all he is a teen ager.

But.

now he a fear that if he will not get the success , his father will feel disappointed.

now he feels no fear about his own dis respect But the dis respect of his father.

dis respect of all the incomplete dreams of his father which he was wishing to fulfill through him .

Adi was googling about some professional colleges when his phone beeped.

He found ayu's massage as **call kar yaar...urgent hai..**

Adi frowned : Haain isey kia ho gaya. Ye time to is ki swimming class ka hai...

He called him Haan bol ...kiun fon kiya... Or Teri swimming class.. Bol na...

arey tum bolne do ge to bolun ga na,,,

aik to tu na...acha bol...

Ayush said in plain tone: adi...parson subha result aa raha hai ...

tu... tujhe kese pata..

wo suresh ne bataya.. us ne paper mein parha tha..

both become silent

ayu...

hmmm..

mera result acha aye ga na yaar...

Ayu reply: han baba itni mehnat jo ki mere dost ne.

Yar mujhe darr...

Adi? Adersh Shrivastav ko darr..uuhun acha nahi lagta na...

kia Ayu tu bhi..

Acha chal ghabrana nahi result acha hi ho ga...

hmm...chal rakhta hun...

...

...

Officers are busy in work when acp walked in speaking over phone. he stopped at the bureau main area, now the officers turned alert. ending the call acp turned to officers.

aik khabar hai tum logo ke liye

kia sir...

Senior inspector abhijeet is returning tomorrow after completing the mission

kia ...

All serious faces glow up with smile.

Daya jumped: sach...Abhi... Boss...

acha... bas ..daya.. ye uchalna band karo...kal headquarters se meeting hai...tumhe nikalna hai.. aj sham tak..kal raat ko abhijeet ke sath wapis ana hai

G sir..sir me abhi niklun ? Matlab Delhi pahunch k Abhijeet k sath hi ruk jata hun..phir..

Daya..

Ok sir

...

...

Tarika opened the door and saw Ayu standing there wearing a jacket and gloves.

arey...bahut sardi lag rahi hai...jacket gloves joggers..wah bhaee

Ayu said while entering inside : ye me ne nahi... aap ki pyari bhabi ne pehna ke bheja hai...

Tarika laughed lightly with: acha kiya na... nahi to ye laal naak... or laal ho jati...

kia bua aap bhi aik to kal result hai... or aap,.. acha bataiye.. adi kahan hai...

apne kamre mein...

acha...

Ayu was about to go when.

beta me zarakam se ja rahi hun... aap dono batein karo..or haan... ye Adi ka Doodh rakha hai..us se kehna pi le..

Ayu nodded and she went.

Ayu entered inside but adi was no where.

adi...adi kahan hai tu...

but no answer

He murmur: kahan chala gaya...

then move out.

Adi was leaning against the tree in backyard and staring at the sky when felt a hand over his shouder.

He said: Tu kab aya...

bas Abhi..

Silence prevailed.

Then Ayush asked : tu wohi sab soch raha hai... ab tak...?

No Answer.

Ayu sighed : dekh..mere bhai..ab jo hona tha wo ho chuka... ab kuch nahi kar sakte hum... or tu bharosa rakh result acha hi aye ga..

He turned to Ayush with: muje is baat ka dar nahi hai ke mere marks kam aaein ge...pr is baat ka dar hai.. ke meri wajah se... mere papa ko sharminda hona parey ga yaar...

Ayush hold his hands : dekh aisa kuch nahi...

Then suddenly touched his forehead Adi tuje to bukhar...

Adi was about to reply but before that he felt a pull

Ayu me theek...

chup chap ander chal tu.. samjha..

per ayu sun to...

He started dragging him with greater force.

They entered inside and Ayush made him sit on bed then sit beside kab se hai...

pata nahi...

kia pata nahi haan... itna taiz bukhar le ke baithe ho or ...

Adi smiled weakly : relax y.

.aar ..i m fine..(Ayush glared) wo result ki tension se..(then murmur) or phir papa ki yaad...to..

Ayush said softly : acha tu lait.. (Adi lay down)me ye doodh gram kar ke lata hun...

Adi tried to stop him but he didnt listen. Adi closed his eyes.

after some time he listens.

ye le...

he opened his eyes and saw ayush standing with milk. he made a face muje nahi peena...

Tu pi raha hai... ya nahi..

just then Ayush's cell rang. After ending the call

he said : muje maa bula rahi hai... me nikalta hun...

relax shade came on Adi's face which fades after listening.

zada khush honey ki zarurat nahi hai... sharafat se ye doodh khatm karo... or dawai lo.. warna...me BUA ko bata dun ga..

Acha na.. leta hun...tu nikal yahan se...mami wait kar rahi hain..

han ja raha hun...per dawa le lena... warna...

Adi pressed his teeth . Ayush move out glaring at him

...

...

 **NIGHT 1 ;30 AM**

Tarika was lying lazily on bed when her phone gave a sound of two miss bell simultaneously. seeing the caller id a happy smile covered her face, she got down the bed looked at the watch then moved to main door and opened it ajar

abhijeet who was busy with his cell phone looked up. Smile crept on his face seeing her after nearly 2 long months

Tarika gave a wide smile, abhijeet moved forward and gave her a side hug.

kese ho?

arey aik dam fit dekh lo..

koi chot wot to nahi..

arey doctor sahiba relax..sab theek hai.. ab ander aa jaun ?

Tarika moved aside : oops... sorry aao aao...

He entered inside and looked around.

he returned back after two long months were really tough for him. Every morning when he woke up he thanked GOD for adding one more day in his life.. means one more chance of return to his life to his family to his relations. For him these months are like the rays of a scorching sun in desert but now he feel himself in side the cool soothing place.

He was looking at the house very keenly, when

Kia dekh rahey ho?

He smiled : kuch nahi... bas ye yaqeen kar raha tha ke me wapis aa gaya hun... apne sheher ..apne logon... or rishton ke beech...

Tarika gave him water.

he said: tum batao... yahan sab kese hain... daya adi ayu ashish...

Tarika sat in front of him.

yahan sab theek hain...daya se meri kal hi baat hui thi... theek hai wo...

Abhijeet cut her: han... kitna theek hai... wo pata chal gaya muje..usi ke sath wapis aya hun...

arey wo to..tumhari tension thi is liye ...

Han samajh gaya... tum bakion ka batao...

Ayu ki swimming classes hain... or Ashish.. us ko thora flu wagera tha pichle dino per ab theek hai..

Tarika stopped.

Abhijeet asked: or humara wala?

Tarika sighed: wo bhi theek hi hai...

Abhijeet feels the sadness in her voice so asked: kia hua Tarika... daya bhi Adi ko le ke kuch ajeeb behave kar raha tha... ab tum bhi.. wo theek to hai na..

haan thek hai.. per..

per?

per wo bahut badal gaya hai... aik dam shant sa.. serious sa ho gaya hai.. ab na shararat karta hai na kuch.. bas ab usey parhai karni hai...

Abhijeet smiled sadly: mere aik thappar ne.. mere bete se us ki masoomiat cheen li..

acha khair.. hai kahan ...

so raha hai..kal result hai...to us ki tension se bukhaar charha liya...dawa bhi khud li...ayu ko bhi mana kar diya muje bataney ko.. wo to us ne bata diya..to..

kaafi bara ho gaya in do mahino mein...acha ruko me dekhta hun...

And he moves to adi's room.

Adi's sleep broke as he felt the spin in his head. he sat up and pressed his head. ahh... mera sir...

he took the glass from side and drink little then lied down again suddenly he started shivering so but didnt find the energy to pull a quilt on himself. So he just wrapped his hands around his legs.

maa..(he felt a lump in his throat) pa..pa... he sniff and his body started jerking : pa..pa...

after some seconds he felt himself covered with quilt. he turned with a jerk and stunned at his place. there he found his father looking at him.

Pa..ppaa

Abhijeet smiled.

Aap sach mein...

Abhijeet noticed his red eyes and dry lips so sat beside him and touched his forehead.

Adi... beta aap ko to bukhar... ( turned) Tari...

Adi cut him :papa nai... (and hold his palm)muje bas aap ke sath...

Abhijeet tightened his grip but suddenly Adi left his hand and turned to other side.

Abhijeet called him: Adi beta aap...acha aao idher aao...

But he didnt respond .

Abhijeet tried to stood up and said : theek hai me phir e chala jata hun...

Adi turned and hold his hand.

He sit again and looked at Adi he came near him and hide himself in his lap .

He started sobbing.

abhijeet ruffled his hairs with :beta kia hua haan..aap aise ro kiun rahey ho?haan..beta aap..acha idher dekho shabash..dekho..bacha kia hua?

Adi sobs: Aap mujy Miley bina hi chaley gaye na...uthaya kiu nahi.. Sorry karna tha na...

Sorry..kiun..kia kiya mere bete ne?

Me bahut bura beta hun na papa..meri wajah se aap bahut pareshan hote ho na..me..

Abhijeet now pulled up his face : ye sab kis ne kaha?aise kiun bol rahey ho?aap to bahut achey bache ho mere..

Nai... Me ne aap ka bohat dil dukhaya... Sirf apne barey mein socha... Or aap ne humesha muje pyar... I m sorry... And he started crying again.

Adi... (Abhijeet called softly) beta...aap ne hi kaha na.. Me aap se pyar karta hun... Per beta aap jab aise rotey ho na...to such mein bohat takleef hoti hai...

Haan or Jo aap khud us din... (he stopped)

Adii... (Abhijeet said frowning)

Han han... Phir se dantiye... Chahey to maar bhi lijiye..per phir se muj se mafi mat mangna please..

Adi cluched his hand tightly to supress his sobs.

Abhijeet controlled his emotions and tried to calm him.

beta me...

Or please... Ye bhi mat kehna ke haq nahi hai...

bas bas nahi kahun ga pakka ab bas kar do beta..nahi to papa bhi ro den ge na...

Adi wiped his eyes and smiled.

Abhijeet kissed his forehead and looked at him lovingly.

Then sat his hairs with Ab leto shabash or so jao... Tabiyet theek nahi hai na mere bete ki...

Adi lied and he cover him properly

Papa aap mere pass ruko na...

abhijeet ruffled his hairs with han beta me yahin hun..Chalo ankhein band ...

Adi closed his eyes then after a second again opened and said

Nahi ..me nahi band karun ga nahi to ap phir se chaley jaein ge

Abhijeet kissed his forehead:kahin nahi jaien ge papa promise..aap so jao beta..

Adi looked at abhijeet with puppy eyes, abhijeet nods.

Adi made a srrow face: papa wo kal..result...

Arey ...kal ki kal dekhein ge.. abhi ap bas so jao

Per papa result..me pata nahi...(then turned his neck to him) pata nahi kese marks aaein ge...

Aap ne 100% diya na? To ab jesa bhi aye usey qismat samj ke qabool karna...

Adi nodded tensely . Abhijeet put his hand on Adi's eyes then started patting his head.

 **end of chappy**

 **Plz r and r**

 **ap sab ke reviews k reply aik Separate os mein jo isi ka part ho ga...**

 **and is story ka next chap will come on Sunday.**

 **till then**

 **take care**

 **bye**

 **shzk(zehra)**


	8. Chapter 8

thanks to all of u... for such a great response...

a huge huge thanks to all ...who reviwed the last chapter... THANK U SO SO SO MUCH

ignore typos as this is typed in cell

 **HERE WE GO**

* * *

Adi woke up and found himself covered with quilt , he touched it Me raat ko to... Haan Maa ai ho gi...

(Then something clicked in his mind) per muje laga papa hain...

( some faded scenes he remember, then touched his hairs) muje aisa kiun laga k papa ne..

He examine his room minutely and made a face with: shayad phir se sapna... Per is baar itna acha sapna deka ke sakoon se so gaya...

He was about to get down from bed when his eyes falls on table calendar.

Oh no aj to result..

He move to washroom and move out from the room after freshening up. He heard some voices from lounge so move there.

There he found his FATHER. His feet stopped after seeing him.

Papa sach mein a gaye matlab wo sapna nahi tha...

He came back from his thoughts with his mother's complaining voice who was massaging HIS shoulders.

Log mission se dard wagera le ke lautein phir bhi samjh ata hai ..per tumhe ghar baithey baithey kese akran a gai...

Arey baithey baithey so gaya the ( in pain) ahhh...dheere...mera kandha hai.. Kisi Magarmach ka nahi...

Han han... Dheere hi kar rahi hun.. (While wrapping bandage ) wese ye baith ke soney ka order diya kis ne tha..

He(while moving his arm) arey ab neend a gai to me kia karun... Wese aik baat hai kal raat bahut waqt baad barey sakoon se soya me apne bete k pass..

Adi smiled sadly then turned to his room when.

Acha... To ab papa se bina miley hi ja raha hai koi...

He stopped "nahi wo mein bas.."

Night was easy, this light and his active brain again stopping him. Abhijeet got the matter easily so took the initiative.

He called softly : idher aao mere pass...

Adi slowly move to him Before abhijeet say any thing.

Adi said : sorry papa... wo kal raat

Abhijeet smiled "arey meine majaq kiya acha ayo idher...tarika chai.."

Tarika giving a nod left. Adi kept standing silently.

Abhijeet kept looking at his face, today he noticed the jiddi face is much similar to himself his smile his angry eyes his now embarrassment..much same to him.

Now abhijeet signalled him to sit "ayo baitho"

adi sat silently "wo..papa srry.."

"hein firse srry?"

adi cant help a smile listening the tone, "wo kal apko mere wajase baith ke sona para aur subha crocodile wali massage mil gaya"

a voice came from kitchen "adi mein sun rahi hu"

adi kept a finger on his lips abhijeet smiled and ruffled his hairs

adi put his head on Abhijeet's chest .

After some time Abhijeet felt wetness on his shirt . he found Adi weeping silently.

Adi ro kyun rahe ho beta..aap to strng ho na?

adi rubbed his eyes from his shirt.

me bahut dar gaya tha papa... ap ..please... phir aise bina miley nahi jaiye ga...me... i am sor..ry papa... me.. me ne aap ko itni takleef...

And he started sobbing.

abhijeet rubbed his arm : acha bas...

But adi didnt stop. so abhijeet said

arey ye kia larkiyon ki tarha ro rahey ho bhaee.. (then separated him) aise to aaj ki larkiyan bhi nahi rotin...

Adi wiped his eyes "aapko kaise pata?

arey samjha karo... me..

ye kia samjhaya ja raha hai. A voice came.

wo mumma... kuch nahi... wo papa muje..(then signaled him through eyes)papa muje...

Abhijeet cut him

kuch nahi boys talk hey..

Adi broke in haha.

Abhijeet was staring at him..

pov: hansi to laut aii... ab aik or kaam baki hai...

At that moment landline rang abhijeet made a face then about to move when adi said : me dekhta hun...

Adi ended the call .

Abhijeet asked: kis ka fon tha...

ayu ka... wo aa raha hai..yahin pe result dekhein ge hum..

Noticing the tensed shade on his face Abhijeet said: me ne kia kaha tha aap se...aap ne apna part play kar diya... ab aap dua se zada kuch nahi kar sakte..

per papa...

per wer kuch nai.. ab jao or moo dho ke aao...aise rotey huey moo se nahi baithte.. koi bhi acha kam karne...

Adi smiled and move.

...

...

chachi... Jaldi kholiye na site... Adi said impatiently.

Arey net slow hai...

Aik to ye net bhi na...

Adi kia ho gaya hai... Jahan itna wait kiya wahan thora or..

Maa .. Adi made a face.

Daya entered in with Abhijeet and Rajat while saying : Haan sahi hai... Ab to bachon ka result bhi a jaye ga... Kahin chalein ge... Picnic...

They entered inside and found the group of six people sitting

One of them is trying to look composed but cant hide his tension from the senior officers. the woman sitting beside him is looking normal.

The one who is sitting with laptop is trying to do something but fails every time which results in the increase of tension in one's heart who is only gazing and gazing at the screen and the woman sitting beside him is holding his hand she too looking worried.

The youngest one among all these is biting his nails in tension.

Trio also sit in empty places without saying any thing. lastly the screen show some signs and the voice.

chalo role number batao... Silence.

Role number batao jaldi ..nahi to.. net phir se chala jaye ga...

me nahi bataun ga. Adi said.

Abhijeet shook his head,

Rajat said "ayu aap bol do pehle.

Ayu looked at purvi, she nodded He frwrded the admit card shreya typed the number .

Ayu is looking to the screen whre searching is going on then to his parents and finally shreya broke the silence

its 82%

Ayush hugged Purvi tightly. She kisses his head. He didnt left her.

Rajat inturrups: bhai...hum bhi hain yahan...

Ayush move to him. But before going to Rajat he first bend down in front of Abhijeet and took his blessings. Then gave a hi-fi to daya .

Lastly move to rajat. Both looked at each other for a second then Ayush hugged him tightly. Rajat patted his back.

Shrya said: chalo Adi... your turn...

Adi in tension looked at Daya who was sitting beside him but doesnt spoke. Daya told his roll number . Adi looked at him again in shock he just nodded.

Shreya typed the roll number and press ENTER key. Adi wiped the sweat from his face and looked at abhijeet Abhijeet assured him through eyes.

Adi neither said any thing nor showed any reaction but silently started looking at the floor.

Ayu came and sat beside him giving him a side hug. The result displayed,

Daya looked at adi whose eyes are close and said : its... 69%...

Adi opened his eyes and looked at Daya then at screen then at ayu again to screen Abhijeet was smilling seeing the reaction.

Tarika got up "to aab dono ko gift milne cahiye ruko mein abhie lati hu"

Aftr tarika left ayu's phne rang some class mate is there on phone he moves aside

adi looked at abhijeet who gave a soft smile.

Tarika returned and said: ye rahey gifts..

and forwarded the passes of pizza hut.

 **Coming inside shopping mall tarika was rather silent**

 **Shreya nodged her "arey tarika chlo na pehle bacho ke liye kuch acha sa"**

 **she stopped as purvi pointed "woha kuch lucky draw ho raha na?chlo dekhte hey"**

 **moving there they got a free voucher fr family entry in pizza hut Taking in coupons they were waiting fr results and as luck should be both shreya and tarika won**

Now tarika smiled "to aab yea tumlog ka gift..caho dosto ki saath jao yea.."

ashish didnt let her cmplte "nahi nahi fir bhai mujhe nahi le jayenge..ayu bhaiya hum sab jayenge thik hey?"

adi shook his head disappointingly.

Ayu nodded "per ashu aap akele sare pizza to nahi kha jaoge na?"

ashish looked at his only sahara "barepapa.."

abhijeet gave ayu a look who stopped..

. Adi was thinking smthng so ayu nudged him "arey subha se rondu bana hey aab to ek smile dey dey"

Adi smiled

Much better...agar thora or ho jata to...

Adi showed him a punch.

Ayu looked at ashish "dekh ley tera bhai kitna julm krta hey"

asish gave a suspicious look to both

Daya wrap up the matter with : chalo chalo bachon... Jaldi niklo aap log

Adi said ; chachu... Aap log nahi ja rahey...? ( looked at abhijeet) papa please chaliye na...

nahi ...beta ap sab jaiye.. Hhumein zara thora kaam hai...

Ayu moved to rajat and said in extra sugery tone "baba.."

All others shook their head.

Rajat sighed "arey beta kaha na kaam hey..

Rajat 's phone rang he moved aside.

Ayu made a face and move behind him.

He ended the call and turned found ayu standing there.

Ayu gave a puppy look Baba please...

Rajat replied him.

Ayu turned around folding his hands. Rajat tapped his shoulder. He just jerked his head but didnt replied.

Rajat again did the same , tthis time ayu turned and looked at him irritatingly.

Rajat forwarded him some thing . Ayu smile widely and hugged him.

Adi who was witnessing this from door step looked at them amazingly and thinks : ayu... apne papa se.. aise lad kese... me to aaj tak nahi kar paya...(he looked back at his father who was busy in some conversation with daya)and smiled : per jo bhi hai...mere papa..hain bohat achey... Mein agey se aise hi krunga papa se..

He moved frwrd to abhijeet who looked at him.

"adi kuch kehna hey?"

Adi stare at him then said : papa... wo.. kuch nahi...

abhijeet looked at him with raised eyebrow. He stammered: haan wo... me keh raha tha... .hum jaldi aa jaein ge...

Abhijeet was about to reply when Ayush came with: Adi ... chal yaar nikalte hain...

haan... bas 5 mint me ready ho ke ata hun...

han jaldi aa... phir baba ko humein udhar chor ke.. kahin jana hai.

Adi moved to his room abhijeet looked at his back when

Daya patted his shoulder with :kia hua aise kia dekh rahey ho..

Abhijeet just shook his head when daya's cell rang

he ended the call with: theek hai sir hum aatey hain...

Abhijeet asked : kia hua..

wo aik murder case.. humein jana ho ga...

haan.. ruko me ata hun...

Daya stoppd him : arey... nahi me shreya purvi ja rahy hain.. tum ruko... aram karo...

arey nahi... me bhi...

theek hai,... to me sir ko call kar ke kehta hun tumhare welcome ki tyari karein...

Arey aab tu dhamka mat mujhe chal chupchap...

Mein dara kaha raha hu mein to bas sir

acha acha ja..jarurat ho to call krna

daya nods and calling shreya and purvi along moved out,

here adi too moved to ayush and sat inside rajat's car where ashish is already waiting .

...

...

Abhijeet moves in adi's room and looked around, then opened the wardrobe and pulled out the bag with all the things adi paked up.

...

...

Tarika open the door and found Adi with the bag in his hands .

he entered inside tarika said: beta itni dair kar di...

Adi while opening his shoes hum log pizza hut se nikley.. to Ashu ko shopping mall nazar aa gaya... phir to ...aap janti hi hain

tarika shook her head : i can understand your feelings...

Adi laughs lightly .

Tarika glanced at the bag is mein kia hain...

Is mein ap k or papa k liye gifts hain.

Tarika smiled widely : acha...(then said while taking the bag) : zara me bhi to dekhun... mera beta.. kia laya hai mere liye...

She said after seeing her gift: Wow..bohat acha hai...thank u...beta...

She hugged him. After some time they separated.

Tarika was looking at her gift when adi asked hesitatingly Maa...wo papa...kahan hain..

Tarika smiled and said; bahir gaye hain... Bas atey hi honge...

Adi took out another gift and forwarded to her : Ap unhe ye de dein gi please...

Me kiun ap khud dena unhe

Adi said in tensed voice per... Me.. Me kese... Mene to kabhi kuch nahi diya...

Tarika said : to ab de do...

Per unhe pasand nahi aye to...

Unhe zarur pasand aye ga... Dekhna ap...

Adi nodded nervously. Then stood up with) me change kar ke ata hun

And move to his room

Adi got inside his room and scowled, his medals..his punching bag all at right places,

He moved out "Maa mera kamra aapne sajaya?"

"nahi to..haan apke papa gaye they apke kmre mey kyun kya hua"

"haan..nahi kuch nahi"

He moves back

...

...

Aftr freshning up adi was lying on his bed silently, many small small image rushing in his mind. He is nt understanding those clearly when felt someone else in room,

he looked at door and sat up "arey papa aap"

Abhijeet came frwrd and sat at the edge of Adi's bed silently looking at Adi.

Adi sighed "papa aapne yea sab kyun kiya..mein inn sab se dur.."

Abhijeet calmly asked "kyun?"

Adi looked away "kyun mtlb..mujhe achese parai krna hey kuch banna hey to yea sab.."

"ek din mar kya diya itna naraj ho gaye?"

Adi looked back "nahi papa per.."

"beta yea sach hey ki meine apko leke kuch sapne dekhe per apne bhi to khud ke liye kuch arman sajaye?mein apne sapno ki agey apke armano ko.."

"nahi papa pls"

Abhijeet smiled, and caressed Adi's hairs "pata hey humara sbse bara sapna aur khushi kya hey?"

Adi gave him a questioning look

Abhijeet said in deep voice "aapko khush dekhne ka sapna sbse bara sapna hey aur aap ki sapno mey meri khushi.."

"papa.."

"haan beta hume humesha darr tha kahi aap gayer jimmedar na bano..aise kuch na ho ki bad mey smbhlna hi mushkil ho..per apki inn chang dino ki mehnat ne apki ander ki badlav ne hume bata diya mera beta bahut jyada smjhdar hey..(he added naughtily) aab ise chachu jaisa nahi chachu ko iske jaisa banna cahiye"

"kya papa aap na..per papa yea sab.."

Abhijeet nodded and cupped his face:

"haan aap kheloge.."(Adi smiled brightly)"apne sapno ko pura karoge"( his face turned brighter) "aur bhi medals trophies laoge"

Adi nodded , Abhijeet continued :

"aur log kahenge ki wo dekho utne ache spoetsman k papa jarahe hey"

Adi jumped on him hugging him tightly "papa..app..thnk you"

Abhijeet was patting his back now said "per.."

Adi looked at him, he continued "parai bhi karoge..taqi koi yea na kahe ki wo sportsman ko to parai ati hi nahi..fir jab bara koi sports celebrity ban jaoge tab mein sbko dikhaunga wo raha mera sher"

Adi nodded tearily and burying his face whispered "I love u papa"

Abhijeet closed his eyes, first time Adi said this.. Aftr Adi's birth second time he is feeling that happiness.. He wants to enjoy it every bit of it

* * *

 ** _You are my dream which I want to fulfill ...but not at the cost of your dream.._**

* * *

 _Yea our parents love us, they may not tell i lv u, they may be extra strict extra possessive but somewhere they care fr us much more than we can imagine_

 _we can compare k his parents are friendly his are that those. Remember you are different so are they.._

 **end of story**

 **please r and r**

 **take care**

 **bye from**

 **krittika ,** yea its me giving u the last chap on behalf of shzk as she is busy

and **bye from**

 **shzk (zehra)**


End file.
